what if
by baby hosey
Summary: this is a scully skinner fic... skinners pov  its goes from 6months before scullys pregnancy to I want to believe...   it started as a re write of the truth and ended up as it is now...   i hope you like it... its taken a long time to do. please r r
1. Chapter 1  I dream

Chapter 1 – The dreams

I wake again from the same dream, I've had near enough of it, every night for a week now...I'm sick of it...Well I'm not because of who's in it, I'm sick that I can't make it reality... I dream this and wake with a solid hard on...its not good everyday before work I have to sort it out, and always thinking of her and when I'm awake all I think of is her, then I have to face her at work and try to be professional when all I wanna do is jump on her. Oh Scullly how can you do this to me without doing anything at all. Oh well better sort this out then get showered and ready for work...

At work all I can think of is my dream and that's not good as I know I have a meeting with Mulder and Scullly in a while. Well I need to shout at Mulder for causing problems again so Scullly won't want to know me so it'll be ok...  
>Their announced in and as soon as I see her it all comes back, come on concentrate...rip Mulder apart and get them out...<br>Sorted, shouting over and their leaving, I'm glad but now I can't concentrate on anything as I have a raging hard on but at least now I won't have to see her for the rest of the day.  
>I set to start writing and Scullly pops into my head, it hits me she didn't seem herself in the 'meeting', or maybe that's because I don't see her much, only in my dreams night. Right concentrate on work in hand, get all this done then go home...I'm on a half day and so glad of it.<br>Work done, ill probably go gym; watch a film, anything but think about... There's a knock the door...  
>"Come in" I call... The door opens and in steps... oww no... Scullly<br>"Sorry to come unannounced but your secretary wasn't there" uhh of course, she too left early...  
>"Its ok she's gone early for an appointment" Scullly looks uneasy then moves her gaze to her feet... I can feel something is wrong, I move towards her and urge her<br>"Come in" she moves further to the office and I shut the door behind her...very conscious of the space between us  
>"What's wrong Scullly?" She looks up and straight at me...almost into me. I move back from her and perch on the edge of my desk I need this space from her... Scully takes a deep breath<br>"Sir I'm... I..." She's clearly not right; she never stumbles over sentences... She's always confident and knows what to say but seeing and hearing this is unnerving for me... I stand again and move towards her, I don't want to but she clearly needs a bit of support with what she needs to tell me  
>"Scully what's wrong? Are you sick?" She shakes her head,<br>"Not the kind of sick you'd think of" I'm now confused... does she mean women's pains or something mental  
>"Please explain if you can, I noticed you weren't right earlier" god was that too much to confess...<br>"Sir, I'm not well in my head... I'm... I'm having dreams... And its affecting me" I'm worrying about her dreams... She'd never usually share these things with me...that was Mulder's area not mine...  
>"What kind of dreams?" She looks at her feet and moves them uneasily... Again a deep breath<br>"About you" she takes a step back from me... About me... She can't be having dreams like I am... or can she... I must look surprised as Scullly says  
>"I am fully aware sir that this is inappropriate to tell you but I needed to get it off my chest, ill go now" she turns to open the door, I practically jump and push it shut again like I have many times before in the past but usually after a screaming row, I'm inches from her she looks up at me... God what do I do now? We just stand looking at each other feeling each others heat, I'm sure she can hear my heart beating...because its going crazy... She reaches over and pulls my arm down from the door...her touch is so soft...this is it she's leaving I have to act while the moments right... I move down and gently place my lips on hers... It only lasted a few seconds then I pull away, she looks at me... Same face as before...<br>"Please" is all she says in a soft whispered voice... I don't know what the please is for, I don't know what to do... To move away or move in for another or stay where I am but she moves her hand to my neck and pulls me into her lips... Her eyes are closed and I close mine just as our lips join... Its a gentle kiss... I'm melting on her lips... I can feel myself growing hard... Please don't let her notice... She pulls away and smiles... I see a twinkle in her eyes... I want to carry on but know this is not the place or situation...  
>"Dana, this isn't the time for this, will you come over mine later so we can talk" she smiles even wider,<br>"Yes of course. Ill come after work as your off now aren't you?" I smile she agreed to my request...  
>"Yes I'm off now, is 7 Ok?"<br>"Yes fine, ill see you later. One more please before I have to return to hard Scullly around pain in the bum, aka Mulder" the smile is my undoing...  
>"Of course" we kiss again, I can feel the feelings behind it and I love it...<br>"See you later"  
>"Yeah bye" is all I can manage... She straightens her jacket, pulls a serious face and walks out... Wow my dreams come true but even better she dreams of me...Wow, what more could I ask for.<p>

I leave work and I'm in a daze, I've just kissed the woman of my dreams and she wanted more... I get home still in a daze...I sit on my sofa and that's where I remain... I shower and pop out to get some drinks in... Is wine wishing too much? Ill get other stuff too...

I get back and scoot upstairs to get changed... I just get on the landing when the door bell goes... I look at my watch...oww god its 7 already...  
>I run downstairs open the door...uhh its Dana,<br>"Hi ya, come in" she steps in looking a little uneasy,  
>"Hi" she looks at me,<br>"Yes I know same shirt, I was just about to change, take a seat, ill be back in a minute" she walks over and sits on the sofa. I run upstairs to change, I find my favourite t shirt, spray some deod, a little aftershave and I run back down to her... She's sat where I left her...  
>"Drink?" She jumps and looks round... I laugh a little...<br>"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, would you like a drink?" she stands and walks over,  
>"Please, a coffee would be great, got a headache coming on" I feel bad dragging her over with a headache<br>"Oh, you ok being over? If not we can wait and..." Before I finish she jumps in,  
>"I don't want to be anywhere else, its a lack of caffeine headache so once I've got coffee ill be fine, promise" she smiles and it undoes me again...god that smile has a lot to answer for...<p>

Coffees made sat on the sofa together... I don't know where to begin, I think she feels the same...  
>"Dana, I..." I stumble over what to say... I take a deep breath<br>"I'm glad your here, and I'm no good at this kind of thing" she laughs  
>"Nor am I, were so alike in that way, ill begin. Do you remember last week you saw me in the hall and I ran away, you called the office to see if I was ok?" I think...<br>"Yes I do I was worried sick about you" she laughs...  
>"That's when it hit me...literally... I knew then that I liked you more than a superior and a friend, that's when my dreams began" she was so calm about it... I wonder if her dreams are like my own...<br>"It was that night that my dreams began too" we both laugh and she puts her hand on mine...I lock her fingers into mine  
>"Dana, what do you want from this? Ill give whatever you ask..." She looks at me and I can see she knows what she wants...she moves her hand to my face...<br>"I want to be with you, I want to spend time with you and... I want your lips...right now" I smile as she pulls me in, our lips join again and I melt... I never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again...

Our relationship went from there, we were taking it slow not rushing into anything, sex was a slow progress, we'd got so close but it was all good and I was so happy, so was Dana... Until...


	2. Chapter 2 fight night and day

Chapter 2 – The beginning

I've never seen Dana so mad... But I understood why Mulder sometimes appeared scared of her...wow temper...I thought at first it may of been due to how close we got the night before...god… it was amazing… wed been sexual together for sometime but we almost slept together but she pulled away...I let her...what other man could get so close to having sex with a woman then let her pull away and settle for oral...not bloody many I'm sure...

But she bowled into my apartment, face of thunder shouting at me... on about how I'd betrayed her trust and that I'd led her on all this time, just after one thing. I had no idea what she was on about, but the more I denied knowing what she was on about the louder and madder she got... She was accusing me of being seen with another woman...but I hadn't, I'd only ever been with her...but apparently someone had seen me and as spreading it around the office...Then the final came...I couldn't believe it...  
>"Its over, I can't stand you using me anymore, were done...I thought you were better than this" and she stormed out, slamming the door behind her... I stood for a minute stunned….. Then I flop down onto the sofa and broke down in tears and sobbed... I loved Dana, I still do, how she could think I didn't and had been using her...I tried calling her at home and on her cell but no answer she was obviously ignoring me…<br>I didn't sleep at all that night, all I could do was cry and think of her…

I got ready for work and went in early, the last thing I wanted to do was work but I needed to be strong or people would talk even more.

Later on after a morning of doing nothing I had to get some paperwork from Mulder so I went down to the office.

When I knocked I felt something may be wrong or out of place but when I stepped in…wow… I knew something was wrong...more wrong than the tension between Dana and myself...that I was trying to hide as no one knew about me and her even being together….

I looked from Dana to Mulder...both were uneasy, and it was more than my presence would of caused... I knew straight away why… it hit my like a tonne of bricks... Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach...how could she do this? With him? I had waited patiently for her to be ready, and let her pull away when we were so close to it...but the first chance she gets she jumps into bed with him... I've not even done anything wrong...  
>"I'm here for the final piece of your report agent Mulder, do you have it?" I announced, Dana wouldn't look at me... Mulder handed it over and I left...without another word…<p>

I got to my office feeling even sicker... I couldn't work; all I could see in my head was her fucking Mulder... I left the paperwork on the desk and went home...

I crawled into bed and sobbed... My world had ended...I'd lost Dana then she betrayed us, not me but us...the relationship we had formed over the last 6months... how could she?  
>I stayed there for 3days...barely moving to the bathroom and for water...<p>

On the 3rd day my phone rang...I answered it without looking who it was...  
>"Skinner" I said rather weakly...<br>"Walt its me, please don't hang up" it was Dana, my anger rose straight away...this was the last person I needed to hear from...  
>"I'm not Walt to you anymore, what do you want?" I was mad and I weren't ashamed to let her know this...<br>"I want to see you"  
>"Tough I'm ill and want nothing to do with you"<br>"That'll be difficult as your my superior" she said in a sarcastic voice...this made me more mad...  
>"Fuck off Dana, I've done nothing wrong and you've made me ill...3days in bed... is that me? No…I'm suffering; you've won what more is there to say?" She went quiet... I half expected her to hang up...<br>"Walt, sorry skinner, please... I was wrong ok, I admit it, it wasn't you who was seen with a woman, its the new guy in Quantico, people keep thinking its you... I over reacted in leaving you and..." She stopped...I was still mad...  
>"And what was the Mulder thing? To make me feel worse?... To add to my suffering? Well you won" Again silence... I was mad...real mad...I'd not been this mad since Mulder punched me in the corridor and I had to restrain him. But never this mad with her...<br>"Huh tell me Dana what was it?" I urge...  
>"A mistake... A huge mistake..." She cry's out... clearly in tears…<br>"You bet it was...but why'd you do it? I waited patiently for 6months...6 fucking months Dana till you were ready, we got so close, it was scary and I let you pull away, what other man could do that? Huh, probably none…then you run off and fuck Mulder at the first moment, why Dana? Tell me why? Other than to hurt me" I could hear now she was beginning to cry a lot more... I felt bad but I was mad...I didn't know what to do...I was torn...I love Dana but she'd done the unthinkable...I broke down...my tough armour gone and the weak loving Walt took over…  
>"Dana where are you?"<br>"I'm at home" she sobbed...  
>"Right I'm coming over, let's talk this out face to face" was I mad... I had ripped her to bits over the phone...but I loved her...<br>"Please no, I can't handle it" I hung up...  
>Got dressed, ignoring my phone that was ringing practically non stop from her... And I get in the car...<p>

I arrive at Dana's, I feel sick again... But I need to talk to her...I knock...and she opens the door still in tears...  
>"Come here" I say holding out my arms... And she pulls me in... I hug her by the door for what seems forever...<br>"Let's talk" she finally says and we sit on her sofa...  
>"Wa...hmm...I don't know what I can say about my mistake...I regretted it the moment it was over and Mulder knows it...it'll never happen again...but I'm so sorry for what I have done to you and to us" she gets tearful again<br>"I need to know why? I waited patiently for you and then you run to him...him of all people, how can I face him now knowing what you did with him?" I'm trying to stay calm but its hard… I'm still mad at her  
>"I thought you'd grown tired waiting and when I pushed away from you, I feared you'd run to this woman to get what you needed that I couldn't give you, so I run to hurt you back and punish myself... but I now know you hadn't done anything wrong, just loved and wanted me..." The tears are flowing like a river again... I hold her again... I'm hurt but can slightly see why in a weird way and I see she hurt herself going out of her way to hurt me back if I were guilty... I pull away and put my hands to her face...<br>"Its fine, it'll take time but ill learn to forgive and forget the mistake, it'll be hard around Mulder but ill learn" she looks surprised,  
>"Walt...sorry" I put my finger on her lips to stop her...<br>"Its fine, Walt's fine Hun, carry on"  
>"Walt I don't think we can be together again too soon, I think we need time apart to get over this and see what happens" I smile<br>"OK" I pull her in for a hug... we sit for what feels forever just hugging….

Settled... Me and Dana are friends again... My dreams come back but I got used to them and life was fine, we we're back to our old normal selves and life was good... Until...


	3. Chapter 3 you what? how?

Chapter 3 – disaster strikes

Scully had been feeling ill, she had told me herself but she was trying to be strong and carry on as usual… we'd begun getting closer again, talking outside work and it was great…

She'd been off with Mulder in Oregon investigating abnormal stuff as usual but when they came back there was grave concern for her safety, it emerged they were taking abductees and of course Scullly was one… Mulder wanted to go back out but Scullly refused to let him go alone…. She forced hi to stay in the office with frohike, byers and Langley while she spoke to me… she dragged me into the office opposite mine and she broke down… I hugged her close, kissing her hair….

"Dana what's wrong? Talk to me?" she looked up at me,

"I'm ill and I'm scared for Mulder, he wont let me go back out to Oregon as I'm ill and an abductee, will you please go with him? I'm scared to let either of you go in case something happens" I was confused...

"Why would something happen to us?"

"To get to me... they know id come running if you or Mulder got hurt" she starts sobbing more and falls into me… I sit her down on a chair and kneel in front of her,

"Dana it'll be fine, ill go and look after Mulder, its not meant to be their long so well be back tomorrow" she wipes her face…

"But ill miss you" I'm surprised by this comment... but smile…

"Come here" I pull her into a hug… she pushes me back… I'm worried she puts her hand on my neck and pulls me into her lips… my self control runs away, and we kiss…. Deeply…like we used to…. I pull away and she rests her forehead on mine…..

"When your back I want to talk with you about….about… us" I'm surprised again, us… we'd not been an 'us' in a while….

"Ok Dana well do that, I promise" I go to stand but she grabs me into a kiss again…. I can feel the need in her…. I pull away

"Id better go or Mulder will wonder where I've got to" I stand and help her up…

We walk back into the room…. Mulder's practically jumping around…

"Can we go now?" he demands….

"Yes Mulder lets go get some stuff then well make our way" I say…

"Good I'm tired of waiting"

We all say our byes then we go to his to get his gear then onto mine… all loaded and ready we make our way….then it all goes wrong…

Mulder goes missing in the woods then he was gone taken in a spaceship... I swore I was dreaming…. Shit what do I do now?

I called Dana's mobile and frohike answered, he informed me that she had been taken to hospital as she had collapsed… my worst fears came to head, her cancer was back, she collapsed on me when she was bad with it… oww my god id just lost Mulder in Oregon now I was going to loose Dana….he told me she was conscious but under observation…. I kept calm and told him what had happened and told him to tell Dana and id be there as soon as possible…

I had to get back as soon as possible and I did, the next morning…

I arrived at the hospital and found her… I just wanted to die…. How could I tell her I lost Mulder when I promised her? Forget the talk about us id blown it now…

I walked in and she smiled… god I loved that smile… I tried to explain but she began to cry saying she knew and she was determined to find him again… I had to leave… I was suffocating…. As I got up she called to me

"Sir"… I was taken back… sir… sir…. Oh yeah we were in a professional environment….she was still upset but revealed something to me…. I wanted to die... I thought I was going to…

"I'm pregnant" what the hell…. Pregnant… I gave her our secret double nod which between us meant see you later… I walked out….

I got out of her sight and broke into tears… pregnant… so much was rushing through my mind…. Forget us... she's pregnant with Mulder's baby… it should be my baby... I was her partner… I was so close that night... if id not been a gentleman and let her pull away that could have been my baby... the one thing I've always wanted and not been able to have... Sharon was barren… why god why? I sat on the chair and put my face in my hands still crying when I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Mr Skinner are you ok? Is it Dana?" I looked up, then sat up it was Mrs Scullly I quickly rubbed my face…

"No, god no Dana is fine... she's in the room just there…." I pointed to her room…she looked puzzled…

"Then why are you so upset?" I couldn't tell her… either reason….

"Dana will explain why I'm upset… I cant speak it right now… was hard enough telling her…. Sorry Mrs Scullly" she put her hand on my shoulder again…

"I'm sure it'll be fine in the end whatever it is, ill see you later?" it was a question

"Yes Mrs Scullly I'm just off to change and ill be back once Dana's released" she nodded,

"Good I'm glad, your good for Dana" she patted my shoulder and walked into Dana's room...

Good for her... she's a joker... if only she knew why I was really crying... its defiantly not for Mulder… its because I've had my one dream taken away... again... a child... my own flesh and blood….

I just sat unable to move away... how could this of happened… hours passed and Mrs Scullly popped her head out

"Dana's ready to leave"

"Ok coming" I walked back into the room, Dana looked calm and ready for anything… she could see I wasn't ok though I tried to hide it….

Farewells to Mrs Scullly were said and I took Dana home….. I was quiet and I knew Dana didn't like it….when we arrived Dana got out and came round to my side….

"Get out" she demanded… I knew her temper and didn't want to meet it again…. I got out and she took m y hand and led me inside…. Once in we sat on her sofa…. She took my hands…

"Mum said you were crying in the hospital, and I know its not for Mulder as she half hinted at her so talk to me, tell me…." I shook my head

"No Dana I cant, this is the best day of your life and I'm not going into this now… I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me…

"Walt, please… I want to be an us again... and I want to start properly" I shook my head again

"no Dana, Mulder's gone, its wrong, your carrying his baby, he at least has the right to know and be in its life,,, if I'm in your life it'll be hard and wrong…" I start to get upset... its killing me to say the baby is his but I cant tell her…Dana puts her hand on my cheek…

"Biologically its Mulder's but that doesn't mean I want him to play full time daddy to it once its born… he may never come back… "She's getting upset to….but continues

"I love you Walt and I want to try again… I know my pregnancy rubs my mistake in your face but I want you… also I need you, please" she's crying now and so am I…. I pull her into me….

"I love you too but lets take it slow… super slow... you have another life to consider now…." I move and look at her… she tries to smile but is too sad…

I move and put my lips on hers… I love kissing her and I know now she needs support and I'm reaching out to help her…..

This is going to be a hard journey for me, Dana and her baby…..

And it was just about to get worse…..


	4. Chapter 4 things get harder

Chapter 4 – Things get harder

Some young gun agent gets assigned to Mulder's man hunt… Dana is not impressed and nor am I…. Dana's pregnancy is our little secret but its not going to be easy….. As the hunt goes on Dana becomes more and more clingy to me…. I spend many nights on the phone to her upset, poor thing her hormones are raging and I'm confused where I stand and what I am to her….

Then the worst happens a body is found someone she knows… her life falls apart and she's scared…

Were out in Oregon, and I hear her tossing and turning uncomfortable in the room next door… all I want to do is go in and comfort her but think better of it… then I hear her scream then moving around, next thing there's a knock at my door… its Dana, she's had a bad dream…. I tell her ill get dressed and close the door… I'm not ready to let her into me changing yet… she'd get the wrong idea….

Once outside she's talking about Mulder... I put my hand on her back and try to comfort her… I lean in and kiss her hair… I've not done this is a while… I can feel her trembling… I assure her he may not bed dead and she turns fully into me and cries… I hold her, and wish I could do something to help….

"Walt, please" I've not heard this is sometime from her…

"What hun what do you want?"

"Stay with me…. Please"

"Ok stay where?" I fear the answer

"In my room...please… I don't want to be alone" I knew it broke every rule made but I agreed… I led her to her room… helped her out of her coat and shoes then the rest till she was in her bra and knickers…. I helped her into bed then stopped…

"What's wrong? Am I that repulsive now?" I jumped straight in...

"God no Dana your more beautiful than ever… I was about to ask what do you want me to keep on…I don't want to upset you or for you to think i was taking advantage of this situation" she smiles….

"Beautiful? Thanks…. Strip to boxers… that's fine with me…" she gives a cheek smile and I do as told… I strip to my boxers and slide in behind her,,, I snuggle in and stroke her stomach,,,, its swelling now and I love it,,, I want to tell her but fear pushing the limits,,, she's vulnerable…

"Thank you Walt" she says…. "I didn't want to be alone, I'm scared we will find him dead then ill be even more alone in this world pregnant" I'm surprised by this… does she not see me as part of it?

"Dana aren't I any help to you with your pregnancy? I thought I did a little" my voice wavers… I'm more upset by this than I thought…

"Yes but I still feel alone... I need you more but I didn't know how to tell you" I get up out of bed… I think she thinks I'm leaving as I hear a slight sob… I quickly move so I'm in front of her in bed….

"I wasn't leaving... I just didn't want you rolling over too quickly….come on its fine… I'm not going anywhere... I love you remember?" she nods, I wipe the tear from her face and I move into kiss her….. Our lips meet and she sighs…. I take it as a good sigh and deepen the kiss sucking her bottom lip which I know she loves… I pull away…

"As of now ill be with you all the time…. As much as you say you want me… middle of the night, early morning I will be there... fuck work… if you want me I will be there by your side… your not facing the rest of this alone….we kiss again and settle down to sleep….

Then it all went wrong….

Mulder was found dead and Dana melted down completely,,, mrs Scullly called me over to make Dana eat… she was on complete hunger strike and mrs Scullly was scared… not just for Dana but her baby…. I went over and I talked to her… I was with her for hours, we hugged and kissed then she gave in and asked for a pizza…. I ordered and she ate the lot… it was good to see her eat and she looked a little brighter…

"See you are good for Dana, Mr Skinner, though I don't know how you do it" I just smile and shrug…

"Anymore problems Mrs Scullly call me"

Two days later is the funeral, I stand with Dana she's being strong holding back the tears dying to escape…. Mrs Scullly attends and gives me the 'look after her like I know you can' smile as she leaves…. Once everyone has gone, she breaks down and falls into my arms in tears….

"Come on Dana lets go, we cant do anymore standing here"

"Ok" she says reluctantly

"Yours or mine"… she looks at me…

"yours, please" so as requested I put her in my car and drive her to mine… she gets into bed and sleeps….I'm glad she does then she wakes wanting pizza…

"Your baby will come out looking like a pizza if your not careful" she smiles….

"Walt please" she says sticking out her bottom lip... I know what that means… I go to her and pull her into a passionate kiss… she responds and pulls me in closer…. The next day she goes home and life continues…..

Until…


	5. Chapter 5 all change

Chapter 5 – All Change

Out of fluke it turns out Mulder's not dead but in his box in the ground semi alive… my whole life turns upside down... I'd been spending more and more time with Dana getting used to an us when this happens….

well he's dug up and yes half alive… and out in hospital… Dana gets wind of it from someone and fly's into the hospital demanding to see him…. How can I say now? I let her by and she wont leave his side…. I'm struggling again… he comes through and I loose Dana as well as my only chance to be a father…. And guess what? He wakes… and Dana's all happy but imp not…. I try to be happy but I cant be... mrs Scullly is less than happy that he's back and voices it to me…

"So what now? You get pushed out and he steps in? You've done so much for her and what now?" she furious...

"I don't know Mrs Scullly… its up to Dana not me…"

"Well she's mad if she pushes you out for him…" and she storms off…. But I know she's right but I leave it be… let her have her time….

One night I get a call

"Hello" I answer full of sleep…

"Please Walt I need you" I wake… its Dana

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I'm scared now… getting dressed as we speak…

"No its… it silly but I need you please come"

"Right ill be there ASAP, just getting dressed, see you soon"

I fly out of mine into the car… worrying all the way... I fly up the drive and to her door; she opens it in tears….

I grab her as I step in….

"I'm here now, what's wrong?" she sobbing, I gently walk her to the sofa…. And hold her as she cries…

"I'm sorry" in confused

"For what?"

"Pushing you out cos Mulder's back… I feel awful" I'm a little unhappy at this

"Is this why you called to say sorry for letting your babies daddy in?"

"No Walt its not… I spoke to Mulder today about the baby and he pushed me away... he doesn't want to know his baby… he asked me where he fits into my life now" I'm mad… id die to have a baby with Dana and he was lucky to of got the chance now he's pushing it away… I stay quiet as not to offend Dana….

"Walt speak" I bite my lip then find words…

"I'm sorry he rejected you but you need to calm down, you're due soon and you don't need any stress… you've had enough as it is… who's here with you tomorrow?" she looks at me puzzled…

"My mom, why?"

"right go get back into bed, I'm coming to were going to be and sleeping, you'll sleep better if I stay, leave a note for mum saying I stayed over so she don't walk in on us… go on… now" she stands and I lightly slap her mum… she turns and glares at me…

"I've been mr gentle Walt with you for to long... now I'm mr tough nut skinner… go on" she laughs does the note then gets my hands and leads me to the bedroom… she gets into bed I strip to boxers and t-shirt and slid in next to her snuggled up… soon she is asleep and I'm happier… though I want to kill Mulder but that's nothing unusual…

I wake in the morning to sounds of the front door opening…..I wait for mrs Scullly to find the note before I get up and go to greet her… I slide out of bed leaving Dana asleep, put on my jeans and walk out…

"Morning Mrs Scullly" I whisper... she smiles…

"Morning, is everything ok? I'm surprised to see you here" I nod; Dana had a rough time yesterday and woke me at 4am in tears begging me to come over. We talked then I sent her to bed… she slept really well, she's still sleeping now." Mrs Scullly looks at me….but says nothing... I can see where Dana gets her expressions from

"You found the note then?"

"Yes… is there something I need to know about you and Dana?" I'm shocked…

"no mrs Scullly I wish there was… but no… she just sleeps better with someone in with her when she's upset… don't know why.. She realised in when Mulder was gone and I help out…" she smiles…

"I wish Dana would have you around more…"

"So do I Mrs Scullly so do I"

I then got my stuff and left…..


	6. Chapter 6 baby… joy?…

Chapter 6 – baby… joy?…

Then wow how it all changed…. It all went so wrong…. Her life and her babies lives were in danger and oh my god… we got stuck with bloody krychek 'helping' I hate that man and there he was being all nice…

Dana went off on the run with Monica… I was scared…. Not just for them but for myself especially with the control krychek had over me….

Well it all got mental…. And I killed krychek… shot him straight in the head and I didn't even blink or care... kinda of freaked out Mulder though…. Then Mulder ran off to find Scullly…. Leaving me with Doggett…

So what next….

Dana came back to DC with a baby boy… William…. Uhh how I would of loved to of seem him but my turn would come…. Sooner than I imagined... I got up at about 9am day off… my phone rung... agent Doggett whys he calling me on my day off… maybe something was wrong…

"Skinner"

"Sir sorry to call you on your day off but I think you need to go and see agent Scullly" I was confused... did he know?

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just went over and Mulder's done a bunk leaving Scullly alone holding his baby, she seemed to be ok but I'm not sure and I know she trusts you, would you go for me please?" he sounded deeply concerned which unnerved me too,,,

"Ok Doggett thanks for the call ill go see her"

"Thanks sir, have a good day off"

What do I do next? Call? Just turn up? just then my cell rung again….

"Uhh Dana I'm glad its you, you ok?" silence on the other end…

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Please" she just managed to say

"Ok ill get my coat on and ill be over ok?"

"He's gone…" she was crying…

"I know I spoke to Doggett, ill over very soon, sit down, hug little man and ill be over, love you"

I hung up and drove as quick as possible…. Flew to the door she was waiting…. Empty armed…. I was concerned he hadn't run with the baby had he….

"where's William?" she obviously heard my concern…

"He's in his cot"… I sighed with relief… if he'd taken William I would have been after him….

"Come here" and she fell into me… almost knocking me over…. I held her… she was holding it in still….

"Come on lets sit and chat or chill or whatever you want" I led her to the sofa and we sat… she was overly quiet….

"Dana come on, what's going on?"

"He took mum home last night, came in held William, we cuddled up and went to sleep woke up today and he tells me he's leaving without me and William…. We argued and he left… he left me stood here holding his little new born son…" she started to cry again…. I wanted to hunt him down and kill him… how could he leave Dana holding his new baby? …. id do anything to turn back time and have this baby be mine not his… I held her close as she cried…

"I wish I could turn back time and William be yours… I know you'd love him so much not like bloody Mulder"

"shhh Dana its fine, I don't care if he's mine or not I will die to protect him, I love you and he's part of you… ill do anything you want me to do….or not do… I love you and I will love him once I've seen him." Dana laughed

"Your pledging to protect a child you've never seen?"

"Yes he's part of you so yes… I love you Dana and fate took a different course but you have your miracle and I want to be there for him as long as you'll let me" I was worried I was coming on to strong to soon, Mulder had only just left…then I thought change subject….

"What did mum think of him?"

"She thinks he's wonderful, another grandson… she wanted me to have a girl I think…. Can I tell you something funny?" a chance to lighten the mood

"Yeah what?"

"Mulder looked at William and said he thinks he looks suspiciously like you" she laughs…. So do I... though inside I'm wishing he actually was….

Suddenly the door swings open…

"Oww hi Mr Skinner how are you? Seen my new little joy yet?" it was Mrs Scullly, I pulled away from Dana as we were still hugging

"No not yet, he's asleep"

"Oww he's gorgeous, like his bald granddaddy was" she laughs…and looks around….

"Where's his daddy?" I look away from her… at Dana… she nods at me…

"Mr Mulder decided to leave this morning" I was clear to the point... not showing any emotion…

"WHAT" she shouted…

"Shhh" called Dana "Williams asleep"

"Sorry, what? He left? He left you with his baby? Really?" both Dana and I nodded

"What a bastard" I looked stunned id never heard Mrs Scullly swear before…..I took this as my chance to leave….

"Right id better be off, got stuff to do"

"You working today Mr Skinner?" asked Mrs Scullly…. I knew where this was going

"No I'm day off thankfully, someone else can deal with Mulder's departure, and ill pop round tomorrow if that's ok?" I was feeling very uneasy and Dana sensed it…

"come with me one minute before you go" she grabbed my hand and led me further into the apartment "one minute mum" she called…she led me into a little room at the back…

"Shhh" she said as she pulled me into the room… in front of me was a cot and I could see a little body in it… baby William…. I moved to look down on him… he was gorgeous… Dana still had my hand and I felt her warmth for him as she looked at him…

"My little miracle" she whispered…. And she looked at me….I took a deep breath…

"I vow right now looking down on William holding your hand that I will protect him with my life… I will do whatever in necessary to protect him and you forever" Dana looked stunned….

"That's a big vow to make" I squeeze her hand…

"I know and I mean every word… you ever need help with him or anything call me… I love you and this little man I will learn to love too" Dana leans into kiss me…

"stop not in front of him please, outside" we move out of the room checking if mum was around, making me feel like a teenager again and we kiss…

"I've missed these lips" I whisper…

"Now I'm off hun, ill pop in tomorrow after work but if you need me call please, promise me" she smiles…

"I promise guardian angel Walt ill call if I need anything" we kiss again and walk back into the lounge… Mrs Scullly is waiting looking puzzled…

"I took him to see your bundle of joy" Dana explains…. Mrs Scullly laughs…

"Right I'm off now I've seen little man, ill see you tomorrow. Bye Mrs Scullly, remember Dana anything"

"Yes I promised, see you tomorrow"


	7. Chapter 7  Guardian

Chapter 7 – Guardian

2 weeks later I got the call…. 3am... too early for me…. On my cell…uhh its Dana, something's wrong…

"Dana what's wrong?" all I can hear on the other end is William crying and Dana crying as well as trying to soothe him…. I'm scared...

"Are you hurt?"

"No" she sobs…

"Is William hurt?"

"No" more unsettled sobbing…

"Wont he settle?"

"No"

"Right ill be over in 15minutes" no reply… I hang up jump in my trousers and run out the door…

I arrive and Dana's at the door still both crying….

"He wont take or do anything" she was in such a state it scared me….

"Give him here" I say holding out my arms... she passes him over and I hold him up near my shoulder, I feel his little hand on my face… he starts to calm…. I put my other arm around Dana and guide her to the sofa… I get her leaning on my left side as I hold William on the right… I sit on the sofa with them both… William slowly quietens… hand still on my face… that must feel horrid I haven't shaved…. I move him to he's in front of me looking at me and Dana…. He snuggles into my chest and starts to fall asleep….

"Wow" Dana whispers "what did you do?" I'm stunned….

"Nothing, but he seemed to like to feel of my unshaven face…." Dana thinks on this one…

"Penny for your thoughts hun?" I urge…

"He must of needed a male to settle, the other day he fell asleep with Mulder maybe he likes the feel and scent of a man" I think this over…

"Maybe, sorry if it is Dana" I feel bad... I just walked in and settled her baby and I'm no one to him….

"No Walt its good…. I love having you around and I know if I need help settling him you'll help me... wont you? Or has his screaming and my state put you off your promise?" I'm stunned, I move my hand to her cheek, and she looks at me still a little sad from Williams state a few minutes ago...

"Dana I vowed, I never vow what I don't mean… I'm a man of honour and I meant it, I'm glad I could settle him"….

"Please" bottom lip goes out…. I move in and kiss her… she pulls back

"Shall we see if little man will go in his cot now?"

"Yeah we can try then your going to bed too…no arguments"

"Yes sir" calls back…

Well William didn't want to go I his cot every time I tried to lie him down he cried…. I knew what to do…

"Right Dana bed… I'm coming to with William, you sleep and ill stay up with him next to you… don't worry I wont sleep so no worries of us crushing him, ok?" she nods, and grabs my hand…

"come on then" she crawls into bed, I sit up next to her holding William, Dana snuggles into me and falls asleep….

I stay awake all night... every time William moans or moves Dana wakes... but I calm her back to sleep….

Its now 8am and William wakes yawning….

"Shhh little man, mummy needs her sleep..." he smiles at me…

"Uhh you have mummies smile… and your mummy is beautiful... isn't she? You agree good boy… now last night was a one of right? I'm glad cos it got mummy all upset... and that's not good is it? No… I'm glad we agree… "He smiles at me and Dana begins to rise….

"Morning hun, you feeling ok?" she looks at me then at William…

"Having a good convo were you 2?" she smiles...

"Yes we were about your lovely mummy, what else William? Oh yes well remembered his behaviour last night" I laugh… Dana smiles…

"He likes you" I'm surprised

"Does he? How'd you know?"

"Cos he keep smiling at you" I laugh... I feel a little embarrassed…. But glad I could help…..

A few more nights' guardian angel Walt was called upon to help settle William, I didn't mind I loved being around him but then it all went horribly wrong….


	8. Chapter 8 the loss and the new

Chapter 8 – the loss and the new

Williams life was too in danger, everyone me, Doggett and Monica did everything humanly possible to keep him safe as well as Dana but in the end Dana had to make an unthinkable decision and gave him up for adoption… it took everything out of her and she pushed everyone including me away…this was hard….

After 2days I got a call…I didn't know the number

"Skinner"

"Mr Skinner I assume?" it was a dominant sounding males voice…

"Yes who is this?"

"I'm bill Scullly dana's brother, now I know dana's struggling with giving up William and my mums devastated that Dana has pushed her away and taken her door key back. I didn't know what to do or who to call; I know your close to Dana have you heard from her at all? Anything you know would ease mums mind even a little" id never met this guy and he's basically pleading for information o his sister…

"To be honest your mum saw her last of all of us…. she stayed with her longer than I did, I was the first sent away…. And I'm sick… I cant hack it either… are you with Mrs Scullly?"

"Yes I am, do you want to talk to her? She may not talk but hearing you may help" I can hear him talking to her…

"Hello" she's croaky and very unlike Mrs Scullly

"Hi Mrs Scullly, right I want to go in and see Dana… I'm going in a minute,,, if I have to ill break in I don't care 2days is long enough.. Ill go see her then call you up and tell you what's going on, I promise you ok?"

"Ok my skinner thank you, though I wont be at home… call me on this number its bills cell number ill be staying with him for a bit"

"Ok Mrs Scullly ill be in touch soon."

I hang up…. Drive over.. I mean business…. I knock…

"Dana open the door" I call softly…. No answer…

"Dana open the door" a little louder and more meaningful….

"Right Dana open the door or I'm coming through it… you have the count of 10.. If I get to 10 I'm breaking through" I give it 2 seconds…

"1…2…3…..4…" just as I'm about to hit 5 the door opens…..

"Thank you" I barge past her into the apartment… she shuts the door and comes to me…. Throws her arms around my neck and pulls me into her lips…. Umm its nice…. I try to pull away but she holds me in….. I'm not sure I like this….. I use a little more force…

"What's going on?"

"Kiss me" she demands… I pull back…

"No.. That's not what you need.. Talk to me"

"No kiss me first"….. I cant and I know it'd be wrong to kiss her….

"Dana you've been through a lot and everyone is worried sick about you…. Bill, your brother called me a bit earlier… mums in a bad way…. What's going on? Talk to me… let me in…." she looks at her feet…

"I gave up my little miracle… I have nothing left…. No one will ever look at me the same again… no one will love me or forgive me…" she breaks down in tears…

"Dana come here" I pull her in but she pulls back…

"What's wrong?" I ask….

"Your just being nice… you don want me near you…I gave up my baby… the baby that could have been ours…. Our baby.. Yours and mine not that bastard Mulder's who never loved him…" she starts to waver on her words… I don't care… I walk to her and throw my arms around her… she starts hitting me hard on the chest… I suck it up and deal with it… she slows and breaks into tears…. And puts her arms around me….

"come on Dana, let it out… let it all go… let the real loving Dana come back" she falls to the floor and I help her down… she lays on my knees and sobs her heart out until she cannot cry anymore….she looks up…

"I'm tired" I'm glad to hear this…. I pick her up and carry her to her bedroom and place her on her bed….

"Stay please" she asks…

"Ok ill stay till you fall asleep then I need to call your mom"

"Oww god, did you say bill called you?"

"Yes he's taken mum to his as she was in a bad way… I spoke to her and promised ill call her once I saw you… I told her id break in if I had to" Dana laughs a little then yawns…

"stay till I fall asleep then call her, say I'm sorry" yawns" and I love her" slowly Dana drifts off… I cover her in a blanket and slowly sneak out….

I call Mrs Scullly as promised… she answers

"Any news? Have you seen her? Please Mr Skinner"

"Calm Mrs Scullly I'm with her in her apartment, she let me in after I threatened to smash her door in… she broke down, cried and now she's sleeping. She says she's sorry and she loves you" Mrs Scullly sighs….

"I'm so glad your around…. I knew she'd open to you" I touch my chest…

"Oww" I openly shout…. I realise

"Sorry Mrs Scullly, my chest hurts" I open my shirt and look

"Why? Are you ok?" I have bruises…

"I'm fine but got a Scullly beating with added bruises" Mrs Scullly sounds concerned

"Dana hurt you? Physically?" I worry about my reply..

"Yes a little, she was hitting me before she started crying but its fine… that's what I get for breaking her hiding I guess"

"Yes I'm kind of glad it was you know she would of probably done me some serious damage. Thank you so much though Mr Skinner, I'm glad she's ok. When she wakes tell her I love her and to call me when she's ready"

"Ok Mrs Scullly, ill speak to you soon, bye"

I get off the phone and move into the bathroom to look at my chest… 5 bruises… and they hurt…. I move to the kitchen to find something cold to put on it the brig out the bruising completely….. Uhh frozen peas….

I sit on the sofa with them on my chest… I text Doggett to say I'm with Dana and I think she'll be ok…..sent…

Next thing I know I feel someone touch me…. I wake… uhh it's a smiling red faced Dana…

"You ok?" she asks… "New thing of yours? Defrosting peas on your chest nice one" she laughs…. Oww shit she'll see my bruises… I stand and quickly move to the kitchen, put the now completely defrosted peas in the bin as there now useless and start to do up my shirt… dana's behind me… she grabs my hands…

"No I like you like this" what do I do?

"Dana please" she wont let go…

"Dana you don't want to see what's on my chest so please" she pulls harder..

"Walt I'm ok now what's on your chest?" I turn to face her…. She looks and outs her hands to her mouth…

"I did those?" I nod….

"Oh my god Walt I'm so sorry I can see her recoiling so I grab her and pull her into me… I freeze.. No ones touched my chest since I was last with Dana….

"Dana its fine, you needed to release your anger and emotions, I'm glad you did it to me… I'm fine… tough and nails" I assure her…. She pulls away a little and touches each bruise…. I freeze again under her touch… she notices…

"I love your chest" I smile

"I remember" she looks up at me….

"Don't say I'm sorry again…. I'm warning you…" she giggles….

"Ok I wont but I want to cook dinner for everyone once mums back to say…. Thank you"…. I know what she was going to say…..

Life settled again…. Dana and I started to get closer again and we had a talk about being an us again….

So I started staying over hers often and spent as much time as I could with her….we started back where we abruptly left off and were in talks about coming out to her family and everyone else…. It was exciting… We were beginning to start being sexual again and it was great for us both…

Until…..


	9. Chapter 9 the truth part1

Chapter 9

Part 1

I wake just like any normal day, next to my beautiful partner...I kiss her on the cheek then jump a shower, get dressed then off to work, I always start before her so I leave her asleep...I'm on my way in the car when I get a call...  
>The last call I ever wanted... Mulder's back... Shit what do I do?<br>I call Dana tell her to meet me at mouth weather, where he's being held...  
>She arrives clearly upset, we get taken to where he is... He looks straight through her; I can tell this is hurting her... She goes over; she hugs and kisses him... My world falls apart but I hide it...somehow... How can she be kissing him? I understand a hug but a kiss... Come on...he tore her apart when he ran off... What the hell?<br>From talking to him he is clearly not with it... He basically completely disregards Dana... Were then told to leave...as we walk out Mulder turns away and I put my hand on Dana's back for support... But I feel sick doing it...  
>We get outside and Dana grabs my jacket pulling me to her... Were in public but I'm sure I could use finding Mulder as an excuse...but I don't want to touch her...or get close... I fear she's going to get Mulder off with the charges and run away with him... Leaving me on my own again...<br>I do my best to calm her then head to the office...everything goes hazy now + I'm unsure what's happening... I know Doggett and Reyes want to help as much as possible and Dana goes to see kersh to see what he can do to help.

Dana makes me go back with her to see Mulder... We walk in and he's messing around more like Mulder then he grabs Dana and starts kissing her...and she's clearly responding...I have to look away for fear I'll be sick... Then he has the cheek the reach for me...'Come here you big bald beautiful man'... Kiss me...huh I wanted to knock the fucker out but I had to play along... Then in Mulder's wisdom he decides I should represent him in court... My partners ex lover and biological father to our son... No way...I protest but he says 'I trust you'... He trusts me... Don't make me sick... Well I have to agree don't I? Yes... I tell Dana to go home as I want to discuss stuff with Mulder, she tells me she'll pick me up later as its my turn to stay at hers...I don't want to but I don't want to cause problems...  
>I sit with Mulder for a few hours discussing what he wants to be said and who he wants me to get in to testify. We also discuss William, he has a right to know and I don't know if Dana is strong enough to do it herself...<br>He's upset... Don't know why? He ran away leaving her alone to protect him...  
>I leave him, call Doggett for a ride, he picks me up and takes me to the office, he stays and helps me find details to contact spender and covarubbias. Sorted spender is going to testify, I'll have to sort covarubbias later...<br>Uhh I can't delay it anymore...I call Dana, home time ...let the fun begins... Fun sorry wrong word torture.  
>I get in the car and Dana's acting all normal<br>"You ok hun" I nod...  
>"I'm tired" ...is all I say. The journey is silent...I'm dreading getting to hers...<br>We get in  
>"You hungry?" She asks...<br>"No, can we just go to bed?" She nods and leads me into the bedroom... I strip quickly while she's in the bathroom and slip into bed facing away from her side...she comes in...I hear her undressing then I feel her get into bed next to me...  
>"Night hun" she says and falls asleep...<br>I'm glad of this though I can't sleep all I keep seeing is her kissing Mulder...It makes me sick...I lay for what seems forever then I feel her stir next to me... She moves closer to me running her hands down my bare back...I freeze I want her touch but I don't... She moves closer and starts kissing my back...  
>"Dana please stop" I'm almost in tears...I've never refused her before...<br>"Why? What's wrong?" She pulls me onto my back and she looks at me... I don't know what to say...  
>"I'm tired and I need to sleep so I can concentrate as tomorrow's an important day" it's a lie of course but I hope she'll believe it...<br>"Walt, that's crap. You missed sleep many nights when William was here and you managed fine... What's really going on?" Shit...I'm stuck...  
>"Nothing" she getting mad...<br>"Walt don't try this game... I'm your partner I deserve to know" that struck a cord  
>"Are you MY partner?" Emphasising the word my... She looks confused...<br>"What? Of course I am why u ask that?" That's it...  
>"Dana, what's going on? Recently we have been close, sharing everything and have been happy, then Mulder's back and I'm worried...you've left me for him before and if he gets off this I'm scared you'll run off with him..." I pause to see her face...<br>"There it's out now...happy?" She gets upset, tears forming in her eyes...  
>"I'm glad you told me but Walt do you really believe that I'd leave you for him?"<br>"Yes, I'm scared you will" what else cod I say but the truth...  
>"What's made you so scared?" I'm growing mad...<br>"That kiss...right in front of me... Twice may I add..." I'm trying to stay calm but I can't...  
>"Walt stop...I missed him so much, no matter how much he hurt me... I got caught up in the moment it will not happen again... I don't want him to die, but I don't want him close again" I sigh...<br>"I can't do this now... Nor can I sleep here" I get up and walk into the lounge, I get the blanket and lay down... Tears are flowing down my face... I love her so much it hurts on a normal day let alone now... Uhh my god she's crying too... Fuck I hate Mulder...  
>I must of cried myself to sleep as I wake to find a note from Dana<br>'Walt,  
>I had to go see Mulder before it all starts, I love you and hope we can get over this.<br>Dana'  
>I feel shit, I get up, take a shower and head off to start the proceedings... To defend the man I hate...<p> 


	10. part 2

Chapter 9

Part 2

I arrive at mount weather nervous and feeling sick... Dana walks outside as I pull up... She walks over...I lean on the car bonnet for balance...I'm feeling light headed...  
>"I'm scared" she says... "He won't open up to me about anything"... She clearly upset, I maintain my professional stance and only put my hand on her arm... She moves closer to me, looking up at me and I can tell what for...a kiss for reassurance...<br>"Dana not now" she looks more upset... I feel even worse...I rub her arm  
>"You're my witness in court in a bit and mulder doesn't know it's not fair... I've gotta go" I stand up and walk in... I turn to see her head bowed and her shoulders shaking... Do I really deserve Dana? I keep making her cry...maybe Mulder should whisk her away... I'm now feeling even worse but I carry on walking in...<p>

Uhh I hate court normally let alone having to defend someone... Someone that right now I would rather be in a 6foot hole... Great going...  
>Well court starts as it does... And I call Dana in... She walks in calm and very stern... But she doesn't look at me... Blah blah blah... we go through all we must... Then that twat on the other side starts on her about her and Mulder being lovers and about William... I yell 'objection'... Not my immediate reaction. That was to jump over the desks and throttle him... Dana leaves clearly upset... But I must continue...<br>I call in spender...god he's a mess now... How cod a man do this to his son? Are the spender men cursed? All have ill treated or left their children... Oh well back to proceedings...  
>Well this was a bad idea... It makes Mulder look worse than ever... Shit...if I don't get him off Dana will leave me... Shit what can I do...<br>I go outside and find Dana...  
>"I need you" she looks at me confused...<br>"What now?"  
>"No not like that, Mulder's gonna lose unless he opens up about what he knows I only have 1 more person to call upon...please try convince him, he'll listen to you" she nods and we walk to his cell...<br>I stand nearby as I'm worried it'll turn into a love fest again... But it doesn't... She's pleading with him but it's no good... He's not listening... She's trying so hard... I can hear him...  
>"Scully no way, I can't..." I can hear heals she's walking out...<br>"Scully stay and talk to me" she stops...  
>"About what?" She's pissed at him now... Not good<br>"I know something is very different with you...what is it? And don't try to say its cos of William...there's something more" she sighs... No she can't possibly tell him...not in the midst of his case...  
>"Mulder I'm seeing someone" shit she has he'll give up even more now then be killed... Shit...<br>"Uhh ok, do I know him?"  
>"Yes... It's... Skinner"<br>"No...Really?"  
>"Would I lie to you Mulder? No I wouldn't"<br>"Wow, how long?" Shit... how's she gonna handle this question? As I'd have no idea how to answer it...  
>"On and off for 3yrs"...good answer... What's he gonna say though?<br>"3yrs...So before that night?"  
>"Yes... That night I split up with him before I came to you"... Silence..<br>"Mulder what's that face for?"  
>"So you sure William was mine?" I wanted to run in and hurt him so badly... Shit... He still won't accept it...<br>"Yes he's a 110% yours, no way skinners, no even a little chance" "Oww ok. Well I understand bout you and skinner, we were never together...it was just a mistake as you put it so hey as long as your happy"  
>"I am, I'd better go you'll be due in again soon"<br>"Yeah tell skinner I still want him to defend me even now I know"  
>"Ok" and I hear her walk out... She's almost in tears again... I want to hug her but think better of it... She walks past me + out of sight...<br>Back in court... Mulder's doing strange things... I finally get covarubbias in and he let's her go... Then the doors open and a much older Gibson praise walks in with Doggett, he's come to testify to help Mulder... Mulder boots off... Then the whole court goes mad... A guy on the panel against us isn't human... God... Madness...we all walk out...  
>Dana's outside...<br>"Please take Gibson home, look after him ill call you later" she nods and leaves...  
>"Come on Gibson, we've got lots to catch up on" she says...as they go...<br>Uhh why can't my life be simple?... Right now I have to question Doggett and Reyes... Again it falls against him but god Reyes rips them all apart, I know she loved William very much and yeah wow...poor kersh...  
>I then get a call they've found a body claiming to be Knowles... And Dana's off to do an autopsy with Reyes...<br>then courts back in session and Dana walks in with results... The body is not Knowles.. And bang it all kicks off again... God madness...  
>I sit in court next to Mulder... what can I say to this man... I don't need to...<br>"Skinner, I'm glad Scullly has found happiness at last, I never could of given her that...but I'm telling you I hear you've hurt her I will hunt you down...or if we lose ill haunt you" I nod...  
>"Well once this is over we will see what happens...it could all change"... We sit silent again... Why would Dana want me over Mulder? Looking at him... he's younger, fitter, and way more attractive... Maybe she'd be better off with him neway... Then its the verdict and he's found guilty... Shit he's gonna die... Shit...<br>He then stands, leans on my shoulder for support and spurts out all about his quest and how people will still hunt for the truth, then he squeezes my shoulder and leaves for his cell...  
>Then comes the punishment for his crime... Shit... How can I tell Dana? I call the home phone...<br>"Hello" uhh its Doggett I tell him the news and that I'm coming over right now to hers...  
>I get off the phone, get into my car and cry the whole way to Dana's, I failed...now she will defiantly leave me...<br>I arrive... Doggett let's me in..  
>"She's in her room with Monica" I knock...<br>"Come in" Reyes reply's... She's sat on the bed stroking Dana's face... She looks at me...  
>"Ill leave you two for a bit" as she walks out she squeezes my arm and half smiles...<br>"Walt,ppl..." Is all she gets out...she's devastated...  
>I just run to her side, and pull her into me... We sit just holding each other...I can hear Doggett getting mad outside and Reyes trying to calm him...<br>After a few minutes someone knocks on the door...  
>"Yes" I call...its Doggett...<br>"Right I'm not standing here anymore waiting...this is complete fucking bull shit...I am not gonna let him be killed for doing nothing... I wanna spring him out right now + get him over the border..." He stops...  
>"Come on who's with me?"<p> 


	11. part 3

Chapter 9

Part 3

Next thing me, Dana and Gibson are in one car, Doggett in another and Reyes in one...on our way to mount weather to spring Mulder...  
>Uhh the adrenaline... Of breaking in and breaking him out... And kersh helps us get out...weird but it happened...<p>

Right the major moment is now... Mulder's outside near the car he's going off in... Dana goes to him... This is it she's gone but I'm so pumped of adrenaline I can't feel... She leans in and hugs him... Then pulls him down for a peck... What?...she's walking back to me... She's taking my hand  
>"Bye Mulder"... And he's off... And were all stood in the dark in silence...<br>"What the hell? Scully I sprang Mulder out as I though you would run off into the sunset with him... What am I missing?"  
>Reyes is laughing... Gibson speaks up...<br>"Agent Doggett, Scullly doesn't love Mulder, she's in love with Mr Skinner has been for years, couldn't you see it?" I try not to laugh...Reyes is still laughing...  
>"No I didn't, Mon you knew?" Still laughing she says<br>"Yes but not till Dana told me the day before Gibson showed up" Doggett smiles  
>"Well I feel better now... Neway me and Mon will take Gibson with us and well all meet in the office tomorrow morning to sort this all out, ok?"<br>"Yes Doggett" says Dana...  
>"Night all" Reyes calls... As we all part...<br>I have Dana but what next?


	12. part 4

Chapter 9

Part 4

I'm driving back still full of adrenaline... But I have my Dana so its all good...  
>"Walt, you thought when I walked to Mulder I was going to leave with him didn't you?" Oww shit...I can't lie...<br>"Yes I did"  
>"Stop the car now" she almost bellows at me... So I pull in...<br>"What's wrong?" I'm worried something is wrong...she pulls my face to look at her...  
>"Right, I love you and only you, I do not love or want anyone else ever, not even Mulder... I am your partner and I always want to be... I am not leaving you for anything, ok?" I'm taken back...wow... What a confession...<br>" I love you too" and she pulls me into her lips... Umm 1st time since this all began...  
>"Now enough of all this nonsense let's go home"<br>"Yes mama" and I drive to hers...  
>we get in and she's looking around...<br>"What's up hun?" I ask...  
>"Something's missing" I'm confused...<br>"What's missing?"  
>"That loving feeling that was here... Maybe it'll come back if we go to bed and snuggle up" I wasn't gonna argue...<br>"Come here then" she walks over, I kiss her then pick her up and carry her to the bedroom... Soon semi naked in bed together snuggled up...  
>"I love you Dana"<br>"I love you too" we kiss and fall into a deep sleep...


	13. part 5

Chapter 9

Part 5

I wake the next morning still hugging Dana... Uhh life is still for the first time in a while... I stroke her face and she gently opens her eyes...  
>"Morning" I whisper...<br>"Morning"... She opens her eyes more and smiles at me...  
>"Please" I whisper... She smiles even more and pulls me into her lips... I sigh into her lips... And she deepens the kiss... My whole body is tingling, her hands start touching my chest and I love it... I pull out to the kiss...<br>"I love you" I whisper... She smiles...  
>"The loving has come back here but I think it may go away again once you leave to go home" she looks a little sad... Then she smiles...<br>"I know what to do"...she moves a little and takes my hands...I'm not sure what she's going to say or do...  
>"Walt, I've had enough of the in betweens, where were apart for days, I actually hate it. The FBI will soon know all about us so why hide anymore... Will you" she pauses... I worry about the next bit...she must be able to see this...<br>"Move in with me... Full time" she looks at me and I smile..  
>"Yes of course I will" she smiles and kisses me again... She pulls away,<br>"Dana I thought you'd never ask"... Uhh bliss...then I look at the time...  
>"Uhh we'd better get up and get into the office" I try to move but Dana rolls me over and pins me between her legs and holds my arms back...<br>"No I'm comfortable here...let's pull a sicky...she smiles, clears her throat and with her best professional voice says  
>"Sir I'm too sick to come in today..." And she laughs... I pull her into a kiss again...I would love to stay in bed but no chance...<br>"Come on you, we need to sort out Gibson and all of that don't we?" She frowns...  
>"Yes ok ill get up but once were home later I'm dragging you in here and were not getting up, deal?" Umm sounds like a promise.<br>"Yes ok" and we get up...  
>On the way Dana is like a child full of energy and almost hyper.. Everyone will think we got it on last night... I laugh inside... Let them think it I don't care...soon I will get my wicked way with her and she'll be like this for a proper reason... I felt it was coming in my bones...<p>

At the office I get summoned to the 'office' above... The x files have been shut down for good and I know I'm in the shit...  
>I arrive at the office just as Doggett, eyes and Gibson arrive... I hear them all leave in a hurry as I walk in...<br>Uhh yes I get a right going over for my actions... 6month suspension and Dana has to take a new post or leave as the x files no longer exists. I get out and I have a text on my cell from Dana,  
>'hey Hun, gone to help Mulder. Gibson's in my office can I take him when I leave...love you'<p>

I go find Gibson, leave with him and head to my apartment, I call Dana  
>"Walt we found him but oh my god, we got chased by unmarked helicopters and knowle attacked us but he got sucked into that rock like the other super solider did... But Mulder's gone properly this time. Where are you? Do you have Gibson?" I'm glad she's ok<br>"Are Doggett and Reyes ok?"  
>"Yes were all fine"<br>"I'm at my own place with Gibson"  
>"Oww are you packing?" Wow she does want me in...<br>"I can be if you want... But there's plenty of time to pack ill explain later"  
>"Ok love you"<br>"Yeah love you too"

Well Gibson goes back to where he was hiding with his protector friend, so he's sorted, Doggett and Reyes get called into the office they too are suspended for 3months and have been re assigned to new places but still within dc so were all happy and yeah I go to Dana's with a load of clothes, the suits can wait... 6months till will need them again...  
>"So what happened? Why do you have plenty of time?"<br>"I've been suspended for 6months"  
>"Oww ok"<br>"And you need to decide to take a new post or leave as the x files don't exist anymore"  
>"Ok, I know there's a position in Quantico going for a medical trainer again... I did it once before I'll re apply... If that's ok?" I touch her face<br>"Do whatever makes you happy" she smiles...and moves onto my lap... She pulls me into her, kissing me... I love her kisses... She deepens it and I allow her tongue to explore.. Its been a long time coming... I start running my hands up and down her back... She starts squirming on my lap and I start to grow hard... The kissing gets more serious...  
>"Bed now" she announces and leads me by the hands to our bedroom...<br>Our kissing continues only breaking to remove our tops... Uhh I love her body so much... Its even better after having William...off comes her bra and I'm now sucking 1 nipple and teasing the other with my thumb... She's crying out...  
>"Stop 1 minute" I do as I'm told and she pulls us both onto the bed... With me on top... I continue where I was as Dana claws my back... Now I'm rock solid and squirming... She rolls over so she's on top... We go back to kissing as she starts to undo my trousers... She kneels up and pulls them off along with my boxers...<br>"Uhh nice" she smiles... Then she starts to undo her own...  
>"Uh uh my job"...<br>"Not today its not" I nod...umm were playing it that way... She slowly removes her trousers and thong... Oh my god she's shaved... My cock stands to full attention... I don't know what to do...I know what I want to do, bury him deep inside her but that's not how we play... She moves on top of me again our entire naked bodies touching... She starts kissing me again but its deep and passionate... She moves up and sits on my legs... She's not going to... No way... She moves up just above my cock... She is... She's going to mount me... She gets hold of my cock, looks at me with pure desire and without anything she slides my cock into herself... I cry out her name...I couldn't help it... She places her hands on my chest and slowly starts rocking... I grab hold of her waist and enjoy the mad emotions going around my head... She's calling my name in a way I have never heard... Were both groaning and moaning...I must hold on...I must hold on... Then she screams my name, I feel her clamp around my cock and she's coming...that's it I'm gone...calling out her name as I cum into her... Oh my god... What a feeling... She's still now looking down at me... All hot, sweaty and out of breath... She slowly slides off of me and lays on my chest, I wrap my arms around her,  
>"I love you so much...that was amazing" she looks up...<br>"I love you too and yes it was..."  
>We lay together just enjoying the moment...my first time making love to the love of my life... In our home... Life was great... And we fell asleep in each other arms...<br>next morning we wake and it all feels different... Better different...  
>"We need to tell mum, don't we?"<br>"Yes invite her over for dinnner, I'll cook"  
>"Ok"<br>So that's it its set to tell Mrs Scullly about us.


	14. Chapter 10 christmas part 1

Chapter 10

Part 1

Uhh I'm proper scared... As much as mrs scully always said I was good for Dana, would she accept us as a couple...? I have no idea...  
>"Hi mom, how are you? Yeah I'm ok, actually better than ok I'm feeling Wonderful, do you want to come over for dinner next Friday... You will? Great...Well I have something to tell you... You're going to be meeting my new partner... Yes mom I'm with someone and he's cooking us dinner... Yeah Mr Domestic indeed... 7 ok for you? Good ill see you at 7 on friday then... Yes bye mom"<br>Ok Dana's sorted it... At least she can tell Mrs Scullly before I get home as the beauru has me on communication courses for a week, as punishment I'm sure...but whatever...  
>Well next Friday soon came... Dana seemed so cool about it but I was terrified...<br>I'm still at the course; its 7 so Mrs Scullly should be there now... Good luck Dana...  
>I finish and head home...yes home where Dana and I now live full time together... Reyes and Doggett helped me move in while on suspension... They were bored within days like I was...<p>

I arrive at the door...I listen I can hear laughing... Uhh I'm safe I open the door... And step in...Sudden silence... Shit didn't she tell her...  
>"Hello mr skinner how are you?"<br>Oww my god Dana's not told her...  
>"I'm good thanks, how are you?"<br>"I'm ok, own key now?" Shit her defiantly doesn't know...  
>"Yeah..." I nod and walk through the apartment to the bedroom... Ill leave Dana to explain... I change taking my time... God this is gonna be hell...<br>Right deep breath...and I step back in... Both turn to look at me... God these Scullly women are so hard to read...  
>"Come sit with me" says Mrs Scullly its almost a demand... God I'd love to know how the males in this family survive... But I'm sure I'll learn... I do as told and sit next to Mrs Scullly...<br>"Now Mr Skinner, I'm sorry for my reaction just then... I somehow never thought it would be you who was with my daughter, I got so used to you being here when I was here that I just thought you had a key...I didn't put 2 and 2 together..." She takes my hand... I'm scared now...  
>"And I'm so glad Dana is with you..." She smiles... Uhh I'm safe...<br>"I'm glad your ok with it... But as of now can I be Walter or Walt please?" She looks stunned..  
>"Of course, it'll take time though" I nod... Dana looks surprised...<br>"Right drinks...I'm gasping... Mrs Scullly?"  
>"No thank you I'm ok"<br>"Dana?" She smiles...  
>"I'll come with you, 1 minute mom" Mrs Scullly smiles...<br>In the kitchen Dana practically jumps me...  
>"I've missed you today" I smile and I kiss her... She pulls me in deeper... I pull away...<br>"Your moms just there behave yourself" she looks serious at me like a naughty child then bursts out laughing...  
>"Yes sir" I shake my head and make myself a drink...<p>

It goes great... I cook dinner and Mrs Scullly loves it... So I'm defiantly on a roll... More drinks then suddenly its midnight...Dana calls a cab for Mrs Scullly. It arrives...  
>"Ill walk you out I announce" she says bye to Dana and I walk her down...<br>"Mr...sorry Walter I'm very glad Dana and you are together, as I've said many times before your so good for her and I've never seen her so happy. Well have to talk Christmas nearer the time" I'm so relieved...  
>"Yes Christmas will be great... I'm glad your happy about me and Dana. I'm sure ill see you soon, bye Mrs Scullly" and she goes off... Uhh great she's happy for us... I go back in its bedtime...<p>

Finally life is good, I'm living with Dana, were both happy and her mum approves...  
>Life goes on as normal, I come home everyday to my wonderful partner and its great...<p>

Christmas is fast approaching and what do I get her... She's difficult to buy for...I ask what she wants and all I get is 'I have you what more do I need', which is no help... But I have an idea for a great one... Roll on Christmas...


	15. Ch10 part2

Chapter 10

Part 2

Christmas is a week away... I've done all my shopping and plans are made... Dana's off to Mrs Scullys the day before Christmas Eve to help sort everything and I'm joining them after work on Christmas Eve... Good times coming...  
>I'm sat in the office sorting paperwork when the cell rings... its Dana<br>"Hi hun, how's u?"  
>"Not good" she's upset<br>"What's wrong?" I'm worried  
>"Christmas has changed..." I'm confused...<br>"Sorry hun, what do you mean?"  
>"Well mom just called bill was in an accident he's not going away for Christmas now, so at mums it will be her, you, me and bill" still confused...<br>"Dana is he ok?"  
>"Yes, broken leg and hurt his back, he was hit my another car, so he's had to miss going away with Tara and Matthew"<br>"I'm glad he's ok. But you sound like there's something wrong with him being at mums for Christmas?"  
>"No not really a problem but I didn't know how you'd feel about meeting him so soon"<br>"Dana I can't wait to meet bill, I'm sorry its under these circumstances but its fine hun"  
>Big sigh...<br>"I'm glad your ok with it, I'm gonna pop in and see him at moms after work, that ok?"  
>"Dana you don't need my permission. Ill just do dinner a little later"<br>"Thanks hun, gotta go...love you"  
>"Yeah love you too"<br>So finally I get to meet the big bad brother bill who Mulder hated so much... But its cool...

Wow its the day before Christmas Eve already and I'm in the office as usual...roll on tomorrow. Right works done, home time but ill be all alone...  
>"Ad skinner" its the delivery guy...<br>"Yes"  
>"Sorry sir I have a important letter you need to sign for"<br>I sign for it,  
>"Merry Christmas sir"<br>"Yeah and you" its marked personal and private, so obviously not work related...ill read it later and put it in my pocket...  
>I arrive home... I put the letter on the table and call Dana<br>"Hey Hun, missing me yet?" I lay on the sofa,  
>"Yes of course, how's it going?"<br>"Good its all coming together, I don't know if ill sleep tonight though, I've not slept in a bed alone in so long"  
>"Yeah same hun, I'm gonna miss our snuggles" I can hear a noise like someone being sick...<br>"Shut up bill, you used to do the same with Tara, remember? But much more graphic" God bill sounds like a wind up merchant like me...I'm gonna like this guy I reckon...  
>"Neway back to you hunny how was your day?" I laugh<br>"It was ok. I got a letter today had to be signed for, I'll have to look at it. So you having fun?"  
>"Yeah, its ok" I hear Mrs Scullly shouting...<br>"Coming mom. I've gotta go ill text you later, love you"  
>"Love you loads babe"<br>I hang up and open the letter, wow... What is this? Wow great... Right ill have to tell Dana about this tomorrow.  
>I get dinner on, eat then sort out my stuff to go to mrs Scullys straight from work tomorrow then off to bed...<p>

I don't sleep great, as I miss Dana but tomorrow that will all change...  
>Right I get up cars loaded ready for after work... I've been texting Dana loads as I'm missing her like crazy...<br>Right works done and I'm out of here...  
>"Hey Hun, I finished early. Is it ok if I come over right now?"<br>"Yeah of course... See you soon"  
>"Love you hun"<br>I stop on the way to pick up some flowers then drive as quick as possible.  
>Uhh I'm here, I can't wait... I pull up and before I even get out of the car Dana's practically running out... I get out and she leaps into my arms...<br>"Umm hi Hun, missed me much?" I say as I lean down and kiss her...  
>"Come on let's get in" I hand her the bag of presents and I carry my overnight bag and flowers...<br>At the door I'm greeted by Mrs Scullly  
>"Hi mrs scully, these are for you" as I hand her the flowers...<br>"Thanks Walter, there lovely"  
>"Suck up" Dana whispers... I just smile...<br>"Come meet bill" announces mr Scullly and she leads me into the lounge...I see poor bill sat on the sofa with his leg on a foot stole,  
>"Bill this is Walter, Walter this is bill" I move forward, hand out...<br>"Nice to meet you Walter, though didn't I meet you at the hospital when Dana was ill" I think...  
>"Yes we did. I forgot about that" we laugh...<br>"Right ill show you to our room then we can start with the drinking" Dana announces... We go to 'our' room... It's nice... Double bed... Sorted... I pull Dana into me...  
>"I've missed you so much... I love you" she snuggles in and smiles... I open my case and pull out my jeans and polo shirt... I start to change while Dana watches... I think this is funny... She often does this now...no idea why but sweet... I'm dressed...out of work mode...<br>"Come on you need a drink" Dana tells me... And she leads me downstairs by the hand...

The evening goes great, drinks then a fabulous dinner...makes a change for me not to cook...  
>"Ok who's my washing up helper?" Announces Mrs Scullly...<br>"Me, ill help" I call back before anyone else does... And I follow her into the kitchen... I need to ask her something but I'm scared to... We wash up making small talk...  
>"Mrs Scullly" I surprise myself at the tone...<br>"Yes Walter" I take a breath...  
>"Can I ask you something?"<br>"Of course, what's on your mind?" I'm getting nervous...  
>"Well Mrs Scullly, I have been on and off with Dana for a few years, as you know, and I love her so much but I'm tired of calling her my partner..." I stop...<br>"Yes" she urges...  
>"Mrs Scullly can I have Dana's hand in marriage?" I stop, she's silent, I panic<br>"I know it's against your religion to marry a divorcee so if you say no ill understand" I feel sad now... What if she doe say no?  
>"Walter, I'm surprised to say the least..." Oww god its gonna be a no...<br>"She's so happy with you and how can I deny her further happiness if she wants to marry you then yes you can have her hand" I could kiss her...she said yes...  
>"You ok Walter?"<br>"Yes I'm great...I just need to find out if she wants to"  
>"You planning to do it tonight? Before Christmas day?"<br>"Yes if that's ok?"  
>"Yes of course, I'll get her in here and you can do whatever you plan, ok?" I just nod... And she walks out...<br>God how do I approach this...ill take it as it goes... Right breath...  
>Next thing Dana walks in...<br>"You ok hun?" She asks...  
>"Yes I'm fine, you?"<br>"I'm great, feels weird being here for Christmas with a partner...usually its only bill with Tara then little single me" I smile...  
>"Walt hun you ok? You don't seem yourself"... right its now or never... Deep breath<br>"I'm ok just thinking about what me and your mom were talking about"  
>"What's that?" Glad she asked...<br>"Your family. Mums sadly widowed, Bills married, and Charles is married...but your not" she just looks at me...  
>"And what?"<br>"Do you think you'd get married?" Oww my god...I've partly asked her... But if I get a yes ill do it properly on 1 knee...  
>"If he asked I would" that's it all systems go... I get hold of her hand and drag her into the lounge...<br>"Right" I announce...  
>"Dana I love you more than life itself and I've had enough of you just being my partner, I want it to be so much more" I reach in my pocket pull out the ring box, open it and get on 1 knee...<br>"Dana will you marry me?" It falls silent... God please say yes...  
>"Walt, yes I will" mum and bill cheer... And I get the ring out and place it on her finger...<br>"Oww my god" she whispers...  
>I stand and we kiss... My god she said yes...<br>"I love you so much" I whisper...  
>"I love you too",<br>"Come here" announces bill I heard him cheer so it can't be bad... He shakes my hand...  
>"I'm so glad its you, you make Dana so happy"<br>"Thanks"... Then I'm pulled backwards by Mrs Scullly and I get a hug... Then she turns and grabs Dana... Uhh happy times...  
>Dana turns and pushes me back, I practically fall on the sofa and she sits on me. She looks at her ring...<br>"My god this ring is beautiful"  
>"Let's have a look" says Mrs Scullly... Dana leans over to show mum and bill who are on the sofa...<br>"Wow, it is beautiful" says Mrs Scullly...  
>"Just like Dana then" I reply and smile... No. its a miracle moment Dana's not? Oh yes she is she's blushing... She buries her face in my shoulder...and I laugh...<p>

We stay sat like this for a while, all chatting. then bill declares its his bed time, I offer to help him upstairs he agrees leaving mrs Scullly and Dana together...  
>We make it to his room and he gets changed while I wait outside...<br>"Sorted, come in" I walk back in and help him get his casted leg into bed...  
>"Thanks Walter"<br>"Anytime" I turn to leave  
>"Walter" oww god here we go...<br>"Sit a minute with me please" oww god here we go the man of the house talk...  
>"Ok" I sit on the chair next to the bed...<br>"I just wanna say me and mum are both delighted Dans's with you and even better now engaged... But you know there's not many of us left now we've lost dad and Melissa..." He pauses... Where's he going with this?  
>"So Walter you seem a great guy but please don't take Dana away" I'm stunned...<br>"Bill I know about your losses especially Melissa's and I have a huge respect for mrs Scullly and yourself, I know by being with Dana the rest of you come too, and I'd never take her away. I don't have any family myself so its going to be great to become part of this one" bill smiles... God how could I not remember Melissa's death...I was shot by the guy who shot her...but hey that's past now though that was the first time Dana touched me outside of work necessity... I smile  
>"I hated doing that, I guessed you weren't like that but mum was a little worried as its her only daughter but its all good" I want to escape<br>"Do you need anything before I go?"  
>"No its fine, see you in the morning"<br>"Yeah night bill" and I leave...  
>I go back downstairs and the girls are talking... Weddings... I'm not in a rush to wed yet but it'll happen when Dana's ready. I walk in and Mrs Scullly bids me good night...<br>I'm not ready for bed yet, I sit next to Dana on the sofa...  
>"Hi hunny, you ok?" I ask and she just shrugs... oh my god she's regretting saying yes...<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Mum gave me the third degree about leaving the family and running off with you. I'm just surprised. They know how much missy's death affected me and now how it affected you" she reaches out for a hug and I pull her in...I stroke her hair then lean my chin on her head...<br>"Dana that was ages ago and its fine. I know you won't leave them and I'm not taking you anywhere, I have no family and I want to be part of this one. If it makes you feel any better I got the same chat from bill"  
>"You didn't?"<br>"Yeah, but whatever" Dana gives a big sigh...  
>"What you thinking?" I ask...<br>"About our wedding" I'm glad...  
>"Good I'm glad you said yes, I was so scared" she moves and looks at me<br>"You thought I'd say no"  
>"I'm not gonna lie something inside me was saying you didn't want to marry me" she moves and kisses me...long and deeply...<br>"Walt I wouldn't move you in and bring you to mums for Christmas if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you" she pauses " I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife" she smiles and kisses me again  
>"Come on let's go to bed" I say and she leads me upstairs...<br>we get into bed and I spoon behind her in bed... She loops her fingers in mine and looks at her ring...  
>"Walt I love this ring its beautiful, must of cost you a fortune. I just can't believe you proposed and were now engaged"<br>"Every penny was worth it on this ring and I knew you'd love it. I can't believe were engaged too, I asked your mom for your hand, I was scared she'd say no... But she was thrilled. So now your my fiancée, defiantly better" I kiss her cheek  
>"What was the letter you said you got today? I forgot to ask" oww yeah I forgot too...<br>"Ill tell you tomorrow"  
>we snuggle up and fall asleep...<br>Then all the fun begins... Christmas day...


	16. ch10 part 3

Chapter 10

Part 3

I wake and im alone in the bed…I can hear Dana though…she sounds so excited… I get up, dress an join them downstairs

"Morning all" I greet feeling a little anxious no idea why….I sit next to Dana, I lean in and kiss her

"Morning hun" she just giggles, then Mrs Scully comes next to me and hands me a mug…

"Uhh Mrs Scullly you're a dream" then onto presents….

I got some great stuff from Dana and she liked what I got her so its all good….fried breakfast then shower and decent gear on….. While I'm dressing Dana is watching me again….

"Let's go for a walk" she announces suddenly…

"Will mom mind?"

"no she'll be to busy flapping over dinner to care what we do

"ok then" this gets me thinking is something wrong, is mom driving her mad or does she just want to be alone with me…. I put the letter in my pocket i'd better tell her about this…..

We tell them were of out and we go walking hand in hand…..silent for a bit…

"Dana I can't keep this to myself anymore, I've been thinking about us and where were going" I pause…

"Go on" she urges…

"Well I've been thinking about moving out of the apartment" Dana stops to look at me

"So on top of wedding money you want to move?"

"Yes"

"Can we afford it on our wages?"

"No"

"Then how can we move and afford the wedding?" I smile…

"I've come into some money"

"Oww Walt don't say you've done something stupid… please" I pull her into me….

"No I haven't, I promise" she pulls back

"Then how have you come into money?"

"I had a marine buddy served with me, he died and left me lots of his money and stuff but I never used it or knew how much it was. The letter I got was from his bank saying I need to move the money or risk losing it" she nods ….

"Ok how much are we talking? Cos houses and weddings aren't cheap" I pull the letter out of my pocket and hand it to her…. She takes it and opens it…. Her mouth drops open…

"How much? You're serious? oh my god…." She looks up….

"Yes babe, we have half a million to claim from the bank" she pulls into me, squeezing hard….

"So no money worries for us then" she sounds really happy…

"Nope so once Christmas is over can we start looking for a new place? I think a move would be good for us, a new start before we marry" she nods

"And a wicked honeymoon"

"Defiantly"

"Mom will be so hyped when we tell her"

And my god was she hyped….

After Christmas we went and claimed the money…. I can't believe how much he left and how much interest it accumulated…. Then house hunting, we found a beautiful one and paid for it no thought in it…. 3wks later we moved in, a lovely detached house, beautiful garden, and lovely and spacious just what we needed. I cut my hours so I was at home more and Dana was only part time so it worked fabulously for us… then came marriage talks…. It was gonna be a special day for Dana so I allowed her and mrs Scullly now known as mom to me… to plan and sort things… it would of course be special for me but id done this before she hadn't…. date set 6months time…. In a beautiful hotel… with wonderful grounds…. The day couldn't come any quicker in my eyes… I wanted to say my vows and have Dana be my wife….

It soon came and it was a wonderful day Dana looked beautiful… she decided on a wonderful gold dress and small bouquet of flowers… mom cried… I never knew she could…. So the hard Mrs Scullly armour could be punctured too….

We stayed in the hotel over night and flew out in the morning to England… why England of all the countries on the world god only knows but that's what she decided…. Laying in bed that night… a four poster bed I must add… Dana surprised me…

"Hubby?"

"Yes wifely" it felt funny to say but I loved it…

"Can I ask something? Its just dawned on me" I roll to face her

"Yes what?"

"How would you feel if I took your name?" I'm stunned I never thought she'd leave her name behind for anything… but we'd never talked about this before…

"It's up to you hun, I never thought you'd want to but I'm fine with it if you want to, and I'm fine if you don't" I hope that's the answer she wanted…

"Well when we get back from our honeymoon I want to change my name… become dr Dana skinner…. I want the world to know I'm YOUR wife" she smiles and I smile back…..

"Come here then dr skinner I need some attention"

"With pleasure"

Well the honeymoon flew by and we were back sorting paperwork to register Dana's new surname, mom took it very well I was shocked….

Life was great, Dana was teaching, I was working part time too and we were happily married at last…. Then suddenly we were celebrating our 1st year married then the 2nd…. Id never been so happy…. Though I always wished we still had William, been a proper family, he was a big part of our lives when he was around… I found myself thinking about him more and more. I woke one night after dreaming of him…. I wanted him close so much but it would never happen…. I got out of bed, got dressed, left Dana a note and walked out…. I knew where I was going and what to do…. I drove downtown and stopped out front….

"Hello mate, I've just opened you after some work are you?" asked the rather large man….

"Yes I am, can you do it now?" he looked in the book on the desk…

"Yes, fill this in and ill prep my stuff. Any colours?"

"No just black"

"Ok look around and find what you after, ill be 5mintues"

I filled in the form and found what I wanted…

"I want this"

"Yeah lots of people like that, what am I doing?"

"William"

"Your boy?"

"Yes, long story"

"Right where's it going?" I pull of my shirt

"Here" I point "where he used to lay"

"Right, you ready for this?" deep breath

"yes" and he begins free hand, scrapping my sons name into be chest it feels so good and I start talking to the artist telling him about my boy and why I need it done

"Well it's for all the right reasons but what doe the little Mrs Think?"

"She doesn't know" she laughs…

"Opps what will she say?"

"No idea" but hey once it's done it's done…..

"Right all done, lets cling film you up then you can go see the little mrs" he does and tells me how to care for it and come back in 4weeks.

I get on the car, god it's a funny feeling…. 5 missed calls, Danas worried I call her

"At long bloody last what's wrong?" she mad but upset too

"I'm fine hun ill be home in 5minutes ok? Love you" the closer I get the more scared I get….what will she say? And think?

I pull into the drive and walk in like a naughty puppy who's run away and now back…. She opens the door and grabs me into a hug…

"Oww" I tried not to yell but it hurt…. Shit now Danas scared…

"What the hell? What's going on? Where does it hurt?" she pulls at my shirt…

"Dana please, I'm fine just sore. Lets go sit and ill explain" I take her hand and lead her to the sofa she sits on the sofa and I kneel before her, I take her hands…

"Dana I've been struggling with something recently, not about you or me or us ok? And I needed to do something about it" I pause

"Then what? Have you done something stupid?"

"Stupid maybe but not in the way you think, I've only hurt myself…." I start to undo my shirt, Dana grabs my hands…

"Tell me what am I going to see?"

"I've had a tattoo done" I flinch waiting for a slap but she starts to finish undoing my shirt, and pushes it off….

"William" she whispers…. Then she pulls back….

"Dana talk to me… what are you thinking?" I'm scared…

"You've been thinking about William?"

"Yes, and dreaming. I'm sorry" I move to get closer to her and she pulls away….

"Dana please" she takes my hands….

"I like it, never thought you'd get a tattoo but its nice"

"Dana I've been thinking about him as I loved him as my own and I was just wondering what he'd be like now… I know you had to give him up, and I know it killed you to do it… hurt me too in many ways but I just wanted him here" she grabs hold of my shoulders and pulls me into a kiss…

"I love you" she whispers….

"I love you too" she smiles

"Now what am I meant to do?" I'm confused

"What you mean?"

"Well I cant jump you now" we both laugh.

It heals great and I'm very proud of it but the thoughts don't go away and I begin to hear Dana talking in her sleep about him…. Maybe we need a baby in our lives, Dana still fairly young, were married, both healthy and fit, good jobs…. Maybe ill bring it up over breakfast….. Well I didn't need to Dana did….

We agreed to try and we got accepted after many months and form filling… 3yrs of marriage by now and we decide to adopt a young baby boy…. So busy buying baby things, cot, pram, changing table, and all the rest… wow I didn't realise how expensive babies were, how did Dana manage alone last time?

Finally we get a baby… Aiden, 6months old, little skinny baby not like the lump William was… but its great, apart from the social visits and meetings to see if we can actually adopt him…. 9motnhs and they finally say yes…. Aiden bob skinner…. Our baby…

He's growing so much, and is such a happy little man. Mom well now granny to him, is great, when we work she has him for us and when were off we are always busy… were a proper family…. Suddenly he's 1yrs old then 2yrs old… now talking a bit and into everything, whatever I have he wants, he a daddy's boy when it suits him but he loves mummy more… we always tease each other about this…. I've never felt so good and happy, got my wife, my son, easy part time job, and still got money behind us in case.. What could go wrong…?

I spoke to soon….


	17. Chapter 11 i want to believe part1

Chapter 11

Part 1

Life's resumed its normal flow and life's great…. I'm in the office as usual when my cell rings… I look its Dana, but its lesson time….

"Hey hun" I answer….

"Hey" she don't sound happy

"What's wrong? Aren't you in a lesson?"

"No I'm not and I'm brewing for a complaint… some agents are so rude, you'd of killed me or Mulder if we'd do this to someone but they now think they can do whatever they want" I'm confused...

"What's happened?"

"Some agent bowled into my class demanding I tell him how to contact Mulder, I told him I would talk to him later but I didn't know where he was, he refused and said I was lying. So I got my class to read while I spoke to him, I reminded him who I'm married to and he still maintained I was lying, arsehole when jay came in saying she knows where Mulder is… guess what?"

"What?"

"Jay is Mulder's kinda niece, she's Jeffery spenders adopted daughter, he's now married and she never realise I was Mulder's old partner that he goes on about"

"So what's happening with Mulder?" I really don't want him back or near Dana not after last time….

"Well she's put this agent through to him and he's coming v

Back, tonight. And guess what?"

"What now?"

"They want me to work with him" uhh no please no… she can't handle that nor can I….

"Well Dana it's up to you what you do… I'm not going to say anything it's your choice; they can't demand you work with them. What they want you two for neway?"

"Cos of this agent going missing and that priests visions. I don't know what to do. I don't need this, I'm not an agent anymore, I gave that life up… but if I don't go I know Mulder will end up doing something stupid and may end up dead or badly hurt, and as much as he's hurt me I cant see that happen, oww Walt…" her voice trails off….

"Oww Dana… where are you?"

"I'm in the yard"

"Right I'm coming down…."

"Ok" is all I get… I practically run down to her… and grab her into my arms… she clearly upset by all this…

"Come on hun its ok, well sort this out and if you want to complain against that agent I'll put it in for you… who was it neway?"

"Agent drummy" uhh yes Mr Bad mouth… he's got such a reputation for being like this…

"Ok ill sort it. So come on what you thinking? Talk to me"

"I think I should help, at one time that could have been me or Mulder so I think I should help but only for a few days… I can't be away from you or Aiden too much, that ok?" I kiss her hair…

"Whatever you wish. Ill back you up either way" I so wanted to say no way but I don't control her anymore, I haven't since she gave up being an agent….

"Ok, I'm off home now"

"Early isn't it?"

"Yes Gregg said to go home as he saw how upset I was, ill cook dinner then ill come back when Mulder arrives for the briefing" she looks up at me…

"Walt I know you don't like this but I'm not running into anything dangerous but I feel I need to help. I love you" and she pulls me down into a kiss, the whole place knows about us so I don't care…. But were disturbed

"Dr Skinner" we pull away, a young woman is stood before us… Dana wipes her face

"Yes jay" uhh this is jay…

"Sorry dr skinner, hello sir" wow I get a proper address from a student…

"Hello jay" I reply….

"You ok jay?"

"Not really doctor skinner, I'm bothered by all this" I take this as my queue to leave…

"Ill go, call me once you get home" and I leave…..

I get back to the office when suddenly my phone is ringing non stop… people asking if it's true about Mulder…. I've had enough….

"I'm going home, I've had enough. Once he's back maybe ill be left alone" I say to my receptionist…

"What shall I say if people call for you sir?"

"That I'm sick and gone home, ill see you tomorrow"


	18. Ch11 part2

Chapter 11

Part 2

I get to my car and drive home as quickly as possible….I walk in and can hear Aiden laughing… he's in his little chair looking at me… Dana must have got him on her way home…

"Hey little man, how's you?" I say as I walk to him he laughs more and puts his arms up… I lift him out and hug him….

"Missed me?" he smiles

"Yes" I laugh...

"Wow Aiden you sounded like mummy then and you can talk now wow, clever boy" I turn and see Dana behind me….

"Look there's mummy it wasn't you talking" I laugh…. Dana looks sad

"Oww Aiden mummy looks sad shall we cheer her up?" at that he holds his arms out for Dana…. And she takes him…

"Good boy Aiden make mummy better. Come here hun" I put Aiden in her arms and I out my arms around her…..

"Why you home?"

"Cos I'm sick" she looks puzzled…

"Sick what's wrong?"

"Sick of people calling trying to cause problems about murders return…so I came home to be with you before you go off" Dana smiles….

"I love you so much and you know were safe don't you?"

"Yes I do"

We spend the rest of the day together just chilling and playing with Aiden…. Then the time comes for her to go…. Aiden is in bed now and ill be all alone….

"Walt I love you and ill text when I can ok?"

"Yes its fine, I love you too" we kiss and she leaves….

I spend the rest of the night waiting for a text or a call but nothing comes… she must be busy…. I'm missing her so much and I'm worried… not cos of Mulder but for her safety she's not like she used to be when she was an agent…..

It's now the early hours, I wake as the door opens….

"hey, sorry" Dana whispers… she walks over to the sofa and sits across my lap… and starts kissing my neck and pulling herself closer… it feels nice but I'm a little concerned of the intentions…. I pull back and she kisses me on the lips….

"Dana"… is all I can get out

"Yes hun?" she stops….

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just want you close…." She sounds a little upset... I grab her shoulders and pull her back so I can see her face

"What's wrong? Tell me, is it Mulder?"

"No. it's that fucking priest… preaching my religion to me and how I've broken it by marrying you and yet he's a fucking paedophile…. It's wrong" god this is new area for me, we've never talked about her religion or her beliefs….

"Do you think you've done wrong by marrying me?" she look stunned

"You fucking what? You seriously asking me this" she mad…

"I'm not asking it in that way Dana… I know your happy married to me but looking at it his way you have done wrong and in your eyes he's done wrong… everyone sees different things as wrong within religion. I know he's done wrong big time but in his eyes you have, don't take it to heart, and fuck him and his ideas…." Dana sighs…

"How's Mulder?" I don't wanna know but had better ask…

"Ugly and an arse" I laugh

"Why's he an arse?"

"He was trying to wind me up about you"

"Did it work?"

"Not once bloody father Joe wound me up"

"Come on hun lets go to bed" she gets up and reluctantly walks to our bedroom….


	19. Ch11 part 3

Chapter 11

Part 3

The week is hell on us both…. Even worse when I finally come face to face with Mulder…. He bowls up to me like I owe him something…

"Nice ink" he says…. I had only my shirt on and so he could see my 3 tattoos on my chest….

"And what?" I'm not in the mood for him… he's been driving Dana mad…. And that pisses me off…

"What you got done?"

"My 2 sons and my wife… what's it to you?"

"2 sons huh, last I knew William was mine" I was at boiling point….

"Oww was he… I thought you disowned him at like a few hours old… oh yeah you did and I raised him…. So how can a baby you never knew be yours? Huh you tell me" I was waiting for silence but he opened his mouth…

"Well I fucked Dana before you got the chance" I hit the roof… I drew back my fist so quick id smacked him in the mouth before I even knew it…. And he hit the floor….

"Fuck you Mulder; you're a fucking lonely looser with nothing… I have Dana, I had your son and you have nothing and no one, why don't you go back to your hole cos no one cares anymore… you're a sick looser…." And I walk away leaving him sat on the floor….

I get to my office and realise I'm gonna be in trouble from Dana, as much as he hurt her she wont be happy with what I've done…. There's a knock on my door…

"Yes" its lily my receptionist

]"sorry sir, dr skinner is here to see you"

"Let her in" shit now I'm in for it…she walks in and locks the door

"Stay" is all I get so I do... her walks across and locks the other door…. Right here we go… she walks back over to be… I freeze… she grabs my tie…. What's she going to do? She pulls my tie until my face is right next to hers…. Then she moves and kisses me… not what I expected then she pulls away and sits on the edge of the desk….

"I hear you saw Mulder?" opps I'm in the shit

"Yes I did"

"So did your fist?"

"Yes"

"Good, he needed to be knock down a post. They found the agent so I'm not working with him anymore, he wound you up trying to get me to stay and help but I told him no. what did he say to make you hit him?"

"He was saying about my tattoos and about William"

"That all?"

"No but I don't want to repeat it or think of it again" I was still mad…

"About me I guess?"

"Yes in vile terms… lucky it was just 1 smack. Neway enough on him. So you're off the case now?"

"Yes back to dr skinner and mummy again"

"Yah… I'm glad"

"I don't want the darkness in anymore, I left it long ago and that's where it's staying away"

I was so happy and for a few days it was good...

until….


	20. Ch11 part 4 the end

Chapter 11

Part 4

Mrs scully agreed to have Aiden for the night so we can some time alone which is great...  
>Umm were in bed snuggled up naked after some serious love making... It's been a little while since we've been completely alone... I'm just drifting off when Dana's cell rings...<br>"Skinner" she answers...  
>"Right calm down what's wrong?" I'm up out of bed throwing on my clothes...I'm scared it mom about Aiden...<br>"Jay...jay breath... Where is he? Well go to drummy... What? How can he say that...? Jay 1minute..." She turns to me...  
>"Its jay, she's in a bad state Mulder's gone missing and no one will help her find him, she thinks she knows where he's gone" I know what's coming and what to do... Bloody Mulder...<br>"Tell her well pick her up, where is she?" She finds out and we get dressed... Fucking Mulder ruining my life again...

Well we get jay and set off... I'm gonna kill him when I find him...I pray he pisses off after this... I've had enough of him...  
>We come across a road block, I flash my badge... Jay is hysterical, Dana comforts her... That's jay's car their pulling out of a ditch... But he's not there...<br>Well after a drive we find...a... A well how to me describe it... A make shift hospital with foreign doctors... And a young woman hooked up and a mans head... Its messed up...  
>I get Dana in and I go to Mulder who's in shock...<br>"Hey, I don't wanna fight" he says...  
>"Very funny" I snuggle him into me to keep him warm...<br>"I'm sorry about the other day" I just nod...  
>"I'm so glad Dana's happy and got all she ever wanted... I'm glad William had you and you loved him...you were right I did disown him" I just nod...<br>Soon I hear sirens and he's carted off in an ambulance with the woman Dana and jay saved... We follow to the hospital, Dana speaks to Mulder and we leave...  
>We go home and its early morning... And we go to bed... I snuggle into Dana and we fall asleep...<br>After that Mulder never returned again...  
>So I leave my story here... I'm happiest I've ever been, got everything I've ever wanted... So I leave you at the best moment in my life.<p>

The end.


	21. alternative ending 1

I wrote 3 alternative endings they all have the same start but go off in their own way…. I thought id be too cruel to end it but wanted to share my ideas…

Alternative ending 1

I wake and I'm in a hospital bed... What's going on? What's happened? I start to panic... The door opens and Dana walks in... But it's not my Dana...she's younger with no ring on... I look at my hand no ring; I look... no tattoos... What's going on?  
>"Uhh sir your back, we've been so worried about you"<br>"We? Who's we?"  
>"Me and Mulder" my god he's back... What's going on? I must have looked confused...<br>"Sir, it's normal to feel confused and unsure of things... But the doctor says it'll come back" I'm even more confused...sir? Sir? She's not called me that for ages...  
>"Dana what happened?"<br>"Sir you were in a car crash and you've been in a coma for 6months" what the hell? So all the whole me and Dana thing is not real...just a coma induced dream... No no no... No way...  
>"But no... That can't be true" is all I can manage but I trust Dana and she wouldn't lie to me... I'm broken... I curl into a ball on my side and start to cry...<br>"Leave me" is all I say, I hear her leave...how can I of done all that with her and it all not been real...it felt so real... Her skin under mine, her lips... No... No way I can't live like this... I need her... But it obviously was and now I'm stuck again alone with no one or anything... She was my everything... And I can't be without her... I cry for what feels hours and she comes back in...  
>"Sir what's wrong? Talk to me" "I can't tell you... Its wrong..." She reaches over and takes me hand... Uhh her skin on mine again... But this isn't my Dana...<br>"Where have you been? Tell me"  
>I want to cry again...<br>"To a place where my life was perfect I had everything I've ever wanted and I was happy... Now I feel I'm in hell..." She rubs my hand...  
>"Shall I get you someone to talk to who knows how to deal with this kinda stuff?" I nod and she walks out...<br>I'm not staying in this reality... I wanna be back where I was... If it means my death... So be it... I slide off the bed and I stand... Yes my legs work... I walk out of my room and make my way to the car park... I'm not staying here...I'd rather be dead... I get to the top level... I stand on the edge... I look down... I won't live from this fall... If I do ill be a vegetable forever in my world... I start thinking of my wife and son...  
>"I love you" and I step off...<p> 


	22. alternative ending 2

Alternative ending 2

I wake and I'm in a hospital bed... What's going on? What's happened? I start to panic... The door opens and Dana walks in... But its not my Dana...she's younger with no ring on... I look at my hand no ring; I look... no tattoos... What's going on?  
>"Uhh sir your back, we've been so worried about you"<br>"We? Who's we?"  
>"Me and Mulder" my god he's back... What's going on? I must of looked confused...<br>"Sir, its normal to feel confused and unsure of things... But the doctor says it'll come back" I'm even more confused...sir? Sir? She's not called me that for ages...  
>"Dana what happened?"<br>"Sir you were in a car crash and you've been in a coma for 6months" what the hell? So all the me and Dana is not real...just a coma induced dream... No no no... No way...  
>"But no... That can't be true" is all I can manage but I trust Dana and she wouldn't lie to me... I'm broken... I curl into a ball on my side and start to cry...<br>"Leave me" is all I say, I hear her leave...how can I of done all that with her and it all not been real...it felt so real... Her skin under mine, her lips... No... No way I can't live like this... I need her... But it obviously was and now I'm stuck again alone with no one or anything... She was my everything... And I can't be without her... I cry for what feels hours and she comes back in...  
>"Sir what's wrong? Talk to me" "I can't tell you... Its wrong..." She reaches over and takes me hand... Uhh her skin on mine again... But this isn't my Dana...<br>"Where have you been? Tell me"  
>I want to cry again...<br>"To a place where my life was perfect I had everything I've ever wanted and I was happy... Now I feel I'm in hell..." She rubs my hand...  
>"Shall I get you someone to talk to who knows how to deal with this kinda stuff?"<br>"No please stay" she moves and sits closer... I just lay looking at her... How could this of been a dream...  
>"Dana I dreamed of you" her face doesn't change...<br>"Dana we were together and married" she smiles...  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes, I can't say anymore but yes, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable" she smiles  
>"Not at all" the door opens and Mulder walks in...<br>"I'm going to the bathroom but I'll be straight back" She rubs my hand and smiles... And Mulder takes her place  
>"Sir I'm stepping out of line here but scully's not left your bedside since she got the call. She's talked about stuff to me about you and now your awake you'll need to tread a little more careful around her, ok?" I'm confused...<br>"Dana likes me"  
>"Yeah" I'm stunned...maybe it was a prophecy of things to come...<br>"Right I'm out of here, going UFO sighting but scully's staying. Ill see you later, hopefully out of here" he smiles and walks out as Dana walks in... She sits back in the seat...  
>"Dana" I start but pause... I don't wanna scare her...<br>"I like you a lot and I now know you feel something for me...once I'm released can I start spending time with you and see what happens" she smiles...tears filling her eyes...  
>"Yes, I'd love that... Did Mulder spill on me?"<br>"A little. I'm gonna get help from someone to deal with where I've been but I wanna try with you" she leans in and touches my face...  
>"Please..." it falls out of my mouth but Dana don't know what its for... Wait she's moving in... Our lips touch... Umm I melt... How could all that of been a dream... She pulls away<br>"Right the doctor wants to check you over then if your ok he'll release you, but you can't be alone..." I nod...she continues  
>"Its up to you what you want to do, I can stay at yours or you can stay at mine... Ill care for you" ... I think...what's best...<br>"Ill stay with you"...  
>I'm released and move some of my stuff in...<p>

I never leave again and we settle into our new life... Much more settled with no stresses or extra heartaches... Life is great... So I leave you now with nothing more to tell... 


	23. alternative ending 3

Alternative ending 3

I wake and I'm in a hospital bed... What's going on? What's happened? I start to panic... The door opens and Dana walks in... But its not my Dana...she's younger with no ring on... I look at my hand no ring; I look... no tattoos... What's going on?  
>"Uhh sir your back, we've been so worried about you"<br>"We? Who's we?"  
>"Me and Mulder" my god he's back... What's going on? I must of looked confused...<br>"Sir, its normal to feel confused and unsure of things... But the doctor says it'll come back" I'm even more confused...sir? Sir? She's not called me that for ages...  
>"Dana what happened?"<br>"Sir you were in a car crash and you've been in a coma for 6months" what the hell? So all the me and Dana is not real...just a coma induced dream... No no no... No way...  
>"But no... That can't be true" is all I can manage but I trust Dana and she wouldn't lie to me... I'm broken... I curl into a ball on my side and start to cry...<br>"Leave me" is all I say, I hear her leave...how can I of done all that with her and it all not been real...it felt so real... Her skin under mine, her lips... No... No way I can't live like this... I need her... But it obviously was and now I'm stuck again alone with no one or anything... She was my everything... And I can't be without her... I cry for what feels hours and she comes back in...  
>"Sir what's wrong? Talk to me" "I can't tell you... Its wrong..." She reaches over and takes me hand... Uhh her skin on mine again... But this isn't my Dana...<br>"Where have you been? Tell me"  
>I want to cry again...<br>"To a place where my life was perfect I had everything I've ever wanted and I was happy... Now I feel I'm in hell..." She rubs my hand...  
>"Shall I get you someone to talk to who knows how to deal with this kinda stuff?" I nod and she walks out...<br>I'm not staying in this reality... I wanna be back where I was... If it means my death... So be it... I slide off the bed and I stand... Yes my legs work... I walk out of my room and make my way to the car park... I'm not staying here...I'd rather be dead... I get to the top level... I stand on the edge... I look down... I won't live from this fall... If I do ill be a vegetable forever in my world... I start thinking of my wife and son...I can hear my dear wife calling me...  
>"I love you" and I step off...<p>

Next thing I'm awake, Dana's gripping my shoulders...shaking me...  
>"Hunny wake up, its only a dream, please wake up" I look up, I sit bolt upright... I'm in my bed with Dana, in our bedroom in our house... not in hospital, I look and Dana's my older beautiful wife, ring on hers finger and on mine, tattoos on my chest... I grab Dana into my arms...<br>"Uhh Dana I love you so much"  
>"I love you too, what on earth were you dreaming about? You sounded terrified and were crying" I pull away and she looks terrified, I put my hands on her cheeks...<br>"Hun, I dreamed I woke in a hospital bed with a younger you next to me calling me sir, telling me I'd been in a coma for 6months and none of this was real..." I start to get upset again...  
>"I couldn't live that way so I went to the car park roof and threw myself off... But I could hear you calling me and I woke... And your here, god I love you" I pull her into my lips... I mean this kiss more than anything and she responds pulling me in deeper... I pull back...<br>"Sorry I scared you" she smiles...  
>"Its ok, come on?" She opens her arms and we lay back together snuggled up...<p>

After that life was good and now I leave you...no more to tell...no more Mulder so its wonderful... And life continues... 


End file.
